Family Secrets: the Dark Lord's Return
by Luna25684
Summary: They say that third time's a charm. Stella had just found out that she and her twin are descendants of witches and wizards and must now attend Hogwarts. Follow Stella and Klaus as they attend Hogwarts and solve the mysterious deaths of Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy, as well as some other hidden secrets along the way. Friendship and love, both new and old, are formed.
1. Table Of Content

**This is just the outline of my story. I'm not sure if this is how many chapters there'll be, but this how how much I plan to write. Though the plan can change at anytime though.**

**Declamer: I Don't owe Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Table of Content<strong>

Chapter 1: Letters For Two

Chapter 2: Meetings in Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: The Train Ride

Chapter 4: Hogwarts, Sortings, and Midnight Dreams

Chapter 5: The Mirror of Souls

Chapter 6: The Broken Seal

Chapter 7: Dragon In The Moonlight

Chapter 8: Klaus Mayfold & Irena Collins

Chapter 9: Mayfold's Ring

Chapter 10: Family Reunion

Chapter 11: Scattered Pieces

Chapter 12: The Key of Draco

Chapter 13: The Guardian of Death's Gate


	2. Letters for Two

**My first Harry Potter fanfiction. A next generation fic. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Declamer: I Don't owe Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Letters for Two<strong>

"Stella, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" The blond haired girl called back just as she finished tying the red ribbon on her school uniform, which consisted of a red suit with a white shirt underneath it, a black skirt with white strips, and black stockings. Once finished, Stella put the last of her books into her black bag pack. Once in, she closed it and locked it before slipping the 19th century style bag off the table, grabbed her red hat, and run down the stairs to meet with a blond haired boy down below.

The boy was also in uniform, which consisted of the same red suit, a white shirt with a red ribbon tied around the neck, and black socks. However, the pants were a plain short black one and had no white strips on its lower parts like the skirt did.

Even though they were twins, the only physical trait the two shared with each other were their mother's blue eyes. The boy, like Stella, had blond hair, but his was a deeper blonde then hers, their mother's blond. Not only that, but they were almost opposites in every single way. While the boy was clam, cool, and collected, Stella tended to be cheerful, loud, and full of life, though a bit of a wild child sometimes. However, one of the things they shared in common was that fact that they both enjoyed life and nature as well as believed in their mother's wise teachings, to some extend, as their father also affected them as well.

"Here!" Stella called as she jumped down to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, her hands held out to balance her landing.

"Finally," said the blond, pushing himself off from his place leaning on the wall by the stairs. "Honestly, girls take forever." He rolled his eyes.

Stella frowned at him, her eyes narrowed. "I didn't-" she began, but was interrupted by a feminine yap coming from upstairs.

Both Stella and her brother turned their heads up the stairs; Stella had a scared face on while her brother stayed passive. Just then, a lean, blond haired man appeared out from the side, where the kitchen was, wearing an apron over his black suit, his gray eyes filled with worries as his pale skin paled even more.

"Ever!" he cried out.

"I'm ok!" Ever yelled back from upstairs as she got up off the floor and came down stairs, limping a bit and holding onto the railing for support as she descends, dripping wet from head to toe. "I just tripped on a wired string and had a bucket of water dumped on me, is all. Nothing serious." She smiled at them in reassurance.

The man face plumed and sighed before looking towards Stella. "Stella~", he growled out and she flinched just as he passed her to go help Ever down.

Both of the young adults had fair skin and blond hair, though the man had a lighter shade of blond hair, which Stella shared, the women had long, curly blonde hair that flowed down her back, causing her to look even more like a young, beautiful angel, a child or a doll standing with a handsome gentlemen. Standing next to each other, Ever only came up to just a bit below the lean man's shoulder.

"Thank you, Drake," she whispered once he took hold of her hand and waist, and then processed to lead her down, his face just as passive as his son's. Looking at the two was like watching a black and a white angel descend, as Drake's black suit contrasted with Ever's flowing white nightgown.

"I'm sorry," said Stella, "I didn't mean for it to land on mommy!"

"So it was meant for me, hah," said the boy, a smirk on his face. Stella turned to pout glare at him and he chuckled. "I'm guessing that that's the reason you woke up late. Honestly Stelle, if you plan on setting up a trap, do it more quietly. Especially if it's _right in front of my door_." Stella gasped at him and the boy turned his smirking face towards their mother. He sighed at the state she was in, a bit worried. " And yet mother had the misfortune of taking the bait for me… again... You really have horrible timing mother."

Ever chuckled just as her feet touched the floor plain. "I guess so," she dreamily agreed and then looked up at her grumpy husband, who had his eyes solely narrowed on their children. "But even so, you're father's always there to help me out of these 'misfortunes', Klaus. If not for your father, I'd probably be…" she trailed off as her loving blue eyes glazed over, as if remembering a memory from long ago.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Klaus whispered, think back to how their father seemed fine even though he'd walked the same path down the stairs just as mother did, and yet both he and and Klaus seemed fine. It was pure luck that Stella, in her haste, seemed to be able to step over her own traps even though she'd forgotten about it.

Drake glared at him. "That's because you're a klutz and are too trusting of people, is why I worry," he grumbled out, pulling her along and bring her down to earth. "You could walk into a wall and not even realize it."

The children sweet dropped at that. Really, their parents could be sweet and loving with each other one minute and then quarrelling, or in their father's case, insulting their ever passive and forgiving mother, the next. No wonder why she was named Everlean. A combination of ever and lenient: thus, forever tolerant and forgiving, sometimes in more ways then one.

Just as he passed Stella, while Klaus slipped out of the room, Drake stopped and patted her head, causing Stella to lift her hand up and look at them both. "That was a nice trick squirt. But next time, try not to forget about your ticks and intended targets," he told her.

Ever smiled at her and added," I had a lovely wake up call from that cooled bucket of water. Thank you sweetie."

Stella blushed and whispered out a 'thank you' just as Klaus reentered the room, a towel in hand, and handed it to Ever, who kindly thanked him and processed to dry herself off. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast and go to school. It's already almost eight," said Drake, staring at the clock overhead.

And everyone headed towards the dinner table then. Drake carefully sat Ever down on a chair before going into the kitchen and bringing out both her plate and his own, while the children went to get one for themselves. They then settled on the opposite side of their parents and began to eat.

Finally, once they were finished with breakfast, the children put their plates away and cleaned it while Drake did his and Ever's for her. Once done, they went to the door and the children, and Drake, put on their black shoes and the children, their red hats while Drake donned his black top hat, before Drake opened the door for them all. Stella ran out, laughing as she happily stretched out her hand and took in the beauty of the outside world. Though it was dark, grey, and cloudy, the family didn't mind it. It was always cloudy in Undergrowth, a small town in rural England, where people believed that some of their neighbors were supernatural beings such as witches, demons, werewolves and vampires, just to name a few. Stella thought back to how interesting the first three years here was.

Klaus followed, but he was walking, and breathed in the fresh air, a smile on his face. Their house was located in the country side and though they do have a car, a black truck, the children would rather walk or bike to school together with their father, who was a chemistry teacher in town, whenever they could while their mother worked at the flower shop they owed right next to the house. On their off days, both the children and Drake would help Ever in the shop, unless they were going on vacation or taking a break.

Klaus then turned to the tree on the right side of the house, only to see two white snow owls there. These owls were his parents' and the Heaven Lotus tree was their home. Ever did not like locking them up, so she gave them freedom to roam around the place as they pleased as long as they come back when called, and Drake was not able to deny her on this matter. Ever really loved plants and animals, and that trait were passed on to her children, as she'd often take the family outside to explore and appreciate both life and nature.

"We'll tell them tonight than?" Ever asked Drake, her eyes on the children as she stood next to her husband.

Drake nodded, his face serious. "Yeah," he answered as he made eye contact with Klaus. "I'll be back a bit late for tonight though," he took a step forward, "I have to attend to some businesses first. But I should be back in time for dinner."

Everlean nodded and Drake turned back to kissed her on the cheek before walking off.

"Alright children," both children turned their heads towards him, "say goodbye to your mother. It's time to go," said Drake and both Stella and Klaus waved at Ever and got into the car after their father.

Ever waved back and watched as the car faded away down the road the farther they drove on.

* * *

><p>"Stella, what are you doing upstairs?" came Klaus' voice from down below as he was once again standing at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed.<p>

Stella didn't look up from her work on the floor of her room, and Klaus' eyes narrowed almost as if he'd sensed what she was doing. "Stella," he growled out in warning, looking even darker then their father did that morning. "You'd better not be trying to pull another prank on me up there. Mother will end up getting hurt again and father won't be very pleased with the concept of an injured mother, twice in one day."

Stella's body shot up and she flinched. "I'm not!" she shouted and quickly scrambled to take down her new trap.

Klaus smirked. "Good, cause you know I'll never fall for it. You're thousands of years too early to be tricking me my little deary."

Stella huffed at being called little and muttered out, "Just because he's a few minutes older, he thinks he's all that. Hump."

"Also," Klaus continued, "come down and help me and mother with dinner, Stelle." And Klaus turned back to the kitchen.

"Kay!" Stella quickly finished up and ran down stairs to help with setting up the table and cooking.

When she entered, Stella grabbed her pink apron with a cute white cat and some flowers on it, and put it on before moving to look at what her brother was stirring.

"Here, you stir. I'll go set the table," Klaus said, handing his work over to Stella, who took it.

Klaus was also wearing an apron, but his was black and it use to have had no designs on it until Stella called it plain and no taste. After that, Klaus gave the apron to Ever and she sewed in a blue dragon with red-orange, serpent-like eyes, and blue flames on its back. Klaus really liked that, even though he tried not to show it, Stella and everyone else could tell that he liked it.

Drake also had an apron. But his was dark green, with the design of both a black dragon and a green snake on it as well. All of their aprons were hand made by Ever.

Stella took to stirring as Klaus moved to get the plates out, setting some aside for the dishes and taking four white plates, silver wares, and napkins out, and took them all with him into the dining room.

The dark brown wooden table was already decorated with a basket of white and blue bouquet in the middle and a green covering with a smaller white one on top. All Klaus had to do was place the plates, napkins, silverwares and glasses on it and he would be done.

"When's daddy coming back mommy?" Stella questioned, as she tasted the food and nodded at it before reaching to turn the flames off. She then moved to the cabinet and took out four bows.

Ever did not look up from her work, but said, "He should be back soon. It's almost seven after all. And your father said he would be back in time for dinner." She put the knife down and cleaned her hands in the sink then whipped it on her blue apron, which had the design of a white dove, a white rabbit, and a gold fairy on it. "But if he's not…" Ever turned towards the door that led to the dining room, a plate of sliced steak in her hands.

Just then, the front door opened and Stella jumped in excitement, a bright smile on her face. "Daddy's home!" she exclaimed and ran passed Klaus, who was putting the last plate down, towards the door.

Ever smiled after her and walked into the dining room, placing the plate down on the table.

"Quick, isn't she?" Klaus remarked and Ever chuckled.

"Daddy!" Stella shouted and jumped on Drake just as he'd closed the door, hugging him.

Drake, surprised, caught her and hugged her back. "Hey squirt," he said just as Ever appeared. Drake, Stella still in his arms, took off his shoes using only his foot, and then walked over to Ever. He then leaned in and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Hey," he whispered into her ears, his eyes warm and loving. "Missed you."

Ever nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Missed you too," she replied back. "How'd the meeting go?"

Drake nodded. "Alright."

"Hey, what about me!" Stella exclaimed, still in Drake's arms. "Don't I get a kiss, daddy?"

Drake chuckled and said, "Of course my little princess." And he kissed her on the head.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind and everyone turned to find Klaus leaning on the doorway, watching them.

"… I don't suppose you want a kiss too, Klaus?" Drake questioned, a sly smile on his face.

Klaus' face dropped and he plainly stated, "No. But I am hungry." And he disappeared into the dining room.

Drake chuckled and let Stella down before they all walked into the dinning room together. Klaus was already seated, his arms crossed.

"So, what are we having for dinner tonight? Hmm, looks good," said Drake as he sat down next to Ever, and they all began to eat.

* * *

><p>Finally, after telling each other about how their days went, Drake and Ever whipped their mouths with napkins and Klaus put his silverwares down.<p>

"Stella," Drake said and Stella looked up. "As you know, your eleventh birthday is coming up soon…"

Stella tilted her head in confusion. "Yes? What about it?" she asked.

Drake and Everlean looked at each other before looking back to her.

"There's a letter that came for you dear," said Ever, her voice ever so sweet, wistful, and calming as she took out two letters from under the table and handed them to the children. "You and Klaus."

Stella, a bit confused and wondering who could be sending letters to her, reached out her hand along with Klaus, and took the letter addressed to them. Stella took time to look at the letter before opening them with Klaus, and read their content. After a moment of reading, Stella finally put the letter down.

"What is this mommy, you can't be serious," she said, a small smile of disbelief on her face.

"It would explain things," said Klaus, seeming board as he leaned down on his chair.

Stella turned to him. "Things? What things?" She questioned.

Klaus looked at her, his face passive, and said, "All the strange things that keeps happening all around us. Like for example, hearing voices of the forest, seeing ghosts, or talking with animals. Or better yet," he looked towards Ever, a smirk on his face, "levitating a cookie when you want it, but can't have it."

"You saw that?" Ever asked, smiling sheepishly, and Klaus nodded.

"Cookie? What are you talking about?" asked Stella. "That never happened!"

"Remember the charismas when you were seven and had wanted a cookie one night, but mother told you that you couldn't have sweets before bed, Stella?" Klaus questioned.

"No! That was when I was seven!" Stella stressed the word seven, looking at Klaus in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged, turning back towards their parents. "Well it happened. I remembered seeing father having to intervene and he ate the cookie, causing you to get moody."

"... Oh," Stella said as realization came into her eyes, thinking back on that's Christmas oh so long ago. She'd wanted to forget the memory of that... "So that's what really happened…" Klaus nodded, and Ever smiled sheepishly while Drake looked off to the side, a blush on his face as he remembered what embarrassing thing he was made to do that day. Stella looked back at the letters. "So, I'm a witch and Klaus is a wizard?" Then she gasped and looked up to her parents. "Then does that mean that both of you are-?"

Stella stopped when Ever shook her head and said, "I have a cousin, or rather, a distant relative who's like a cousin to me. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was a witch. She attended Hogwarts as well, but I didn't."

"Oh," said Stella. "So then you're both…"

Ever smiled at her. "To the wizarding world, you and Klaus would be called half-bloods. Some might even call you tainted or mudblood." Drake flinched a bit, but only Klaus and Ever noticed, as she took hold of Drake's hand in hers, while Klaus eyes him as he drank his water. "But don't listen to them, all right? Never take their foolish words to heart. Blood isn't everything." Stella nodded, her eyes never once leaving her mother's fierce gaze. Klaus and Drake, on the other hand, avoided looking at each other, but did take glances as if sharing a secret. "Alright than, let's clean up!"

Everyone stood up with their plates and cleaned up the table, taking as many plates and trash with them as they could carry, and headed towards the kitchen to wash and trough the trash into the trash can as well as clean the dishes.

"… Mommy," said Stella, remembering something that she wanted to ask.

Ever turned back, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hmm? What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"...Mommy, if Luna is our aunt, then how come we've never seen her? Why had she never come to visit if you're both as close as you made it out to be?" She questioned innocently.

Ever, Drake and Klaus all froze and all looked towards Ever. Drake took her hand in his and after a silent pause, Ever finally answered, her ever happy and dazed eyes filled with sadness, "That's because she's dead." And Ever walked towards the sink and turned on the water to wash the dishes.

"...Not everything about the wizarding world is good, Stella," said Drake. "... There once was a war against a dark wizard and... Luna was your mother's best friend, and your mother really loved her. So please, for your mother's sake, don't bring Luna up again."

Stella nodded and the topic was left at that as they all went towards the sink to help clean up. Drake took to washing the dishes with Ever while Klaus cleaned and put away the dishes. Stella was left with cleaning the table and once done, she was to help Klaus clean and put away the dishes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ever and Drake talked in the darkness of their room, Ever in her white nightgown and Drake in his black pants.<p>

Ever was sitting in front of the white dresser and was brushing her hair when Drake came up from behind her, and hugged her. Ever put down her bush and touched Drake's arm with her hand, a weak, yet sweet smile on her face as she watched her beloved reflection in the mirror on the dresser.

"Do they really have to go?" Ever questioned, her eyes sad.

"You know they need to," answered Drake, his face blank, yet still had a dark alluring aura about him. He buried his face in her neck. "Besides, we both knew that this day would come, sooner or later." Everlean nodded, her face still sad as she looked down.

Then, the door cracked open and Klaus came in. Neither one of his parents moved, but both did glance at him out of the corner of their eyes, though Drake's face was still grim.

"Klaus," whispered Everlean, a kind smile appearing on her face as she finally turned around to look at her son.

Klaus walked in and closed the door behind him. He then stepped up towards them and said, "So I'm going too?"

"And what makes you think you're not going?" questioned Drake, finally turning his head to look at his son, his gray eyes seeming to have narrowed and become dangerous black.

Klaus shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I don't know," he replied, looking off to the side. "I just thought that... that my name won't be on the roster..."

Drake stared blankly at his son for a moment, before breaking out into a laugh, and straightened his posture, but still kept his arms loosely wrapped around Everlean. "Please," he said. "Just who do you think I am boy. If I can't even pull off something like this, then I won't be me, now would I?"

Klaus smiled, his eyes still downcast. "True," he agreed.

Drake smirked. "Besides," he let go of Ever and walked over to Klaus. Klaus looked up at him and he bent down to be face to face with the boy, his face dead serious. "As you are the older one, I need you to go to Hogwarts and protect Stella. After all, Hogwarts isn't as safe of a place as it's made out to be..." Klaus nodded, never once showing his fears in the face of his father's dark side. Drake nodded and moved back, no longer seeming as threatening as he did just a moment ago.

Klaus then got up and was about to walk out when he saw Ever holding out her arms to him. He smiled warmly and walked into her loving embrace as she whispered, "I love you Klaus."

Klaus nodded and said, "I love you too Mother. So very much." His eyes sad and his bows shaking as if he was holding himself back from crying, yet happy at the same time. Drake watched on in silence, his deminers cold, but a small smile graced his lips.

Finally, Klaus let go, got up and walked towards the door. As he passed Drake and opened the door, the older man said, "Good night Klaus."

Klaus paused and turned back after a moment. "Good night... Father, Mother." Ever smiled brightly while Drake cracked open an eye, a smirk on his face as Klaus exited the room with a frowning face and quietly closed the door behind him.

"... I think it'll be good for him, going to Hogwarts and having friends again," said Ever, a warm light in her eyes as she stared at the door. Then, she turned towards Drake. "What do you think, dear?"

Drake nodded in agreement and walked towards the head of the bed.

Ever's eyes narrowed. "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon, you know," she stated.

"...Yeah, I know," Drake replied, his eyes lifeless as he stared out the window and into the abyssal night.

Ever stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. Drake smiled at how she just fitted into his arms so perfectly as though she was meant to be there.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her face showing worry at the concept of going to Diagon Alley.

Drake stared out the window again, his hand still on top of Ever's head. "Don't worry, I'll figure out something. For now," he turned back to Ever and lightly pushed Ever off, "we go to bed and continue our lives as we normally do."

Ever smiled up at him. "Normally do?" she questioned in her soft, wondering voice, her brows raised.

"You know what I mean." Drake rolled his eyes and playfully pinched her nose. She squaled. He then chuckled and lifted her up bridal style before gently laying her down on the bed. Ever leaned up to kiss him, and said, "Thank you. For everything, Dear."

Drake was speechless for a moment before he sighed and smiled warmly down at her, his eyes full of love and warmth for the woman in front of him. "Stupid idiotic fool," he said with serine, playfully hitting her on the head. "I should be the one saying that, weirdo. After all, you were the one who pulled me out of the darkness I got myself into. And then you gave me this happiness with our children."

Everlean smiled, but her eyes saddened. "But.." she said, putting her hand to his beating heart.

Drake took her hand in his and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's only a small price to play for this happiness with you and our children."

"But still...!" she looked up at him.

Drake sighed and moved off of her so that he was on her right. "But nothing Everlean. Damnit, I was the one who choose to do it, and I don't regret it, alright?" His face was both serious and determined as he stared into her eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment, searching, waiting for someone to give in. Finally, Drake pulled her into a huge. "Besides, you are my heart. And you're the only one who'll ever hold it, my little fairy."

Ever smiled at the familiar nickname. "... Alright..." she sighed, giving in to him.

"Good." He nodded and pushed her off, but not too harshly. "Now go to sleep, woman."

Everlean nodded, and though she wore a smile on her face, her eyes were still sad as she turned to the other side and let her head hit the pillow. Drake watched her movement with his calculating eyes.

He then played with her golden locks, twisting it around on his figure, and then whispered, "Even if I'm bound to forever be like this, I'm happy as long as I have here you with me, Everlean. I don't regret this, and I won't give this up for anything. You're my everything, Everlean. I'd rather be dead then not have you safe and next to me, you stupid loon."

Everlean's face teared up, but she smiled a true smile that reached her bright, cheery eyes, as she turned around to face her beloved. Drake wiped her tears away the minute he saw it, and passionately kissed her fully on the lips. They both held each other as if their life depended on it as their heads fell back onto the awaiting pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what does everyone think of my first Harry Potter story? <strong>

**-Like it, hate it?**

**-Any guesses on anything going on?**

**-Any questions about anything?**

**Please review and tell me your opinions.**


	3. Meetings in Diagon Alley

**Wow, I think this may just be the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Here's another chapter for those looking forward to it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Declamer: I Don't owe Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Meetings in Diagon Alley<span>**

The Mayfold family had been in London for three days now. During those two days, the family had been out and about exploring the different places of England and now, on the morning of the three day, the family finally went to Charing Cross Road and found the sneaky Leaky Cauldron, as Stella called it.

At first, Stella remarked that she didn't see such a place until Drake pointed it out. Once she did find it, she said that it was a pub, but Drake dragged her in anyways.

The minute they stepped into the place, heads turned as always. And it was no surprise either, as it often happened to the family. Even alone, they'd still sand out in some way, as all four of them looked as though they were not of this world; an elite with certain kinds of air about them that just makes people look at them, or at lest, Drake, Everlean, and Klaus did. Especially Drake, who had sush as strong, commanding air about him, and who was wearing his usual all black suits and had two rings on his ring hand. One was his silver wedding ring with the words _Love you Eternally_ engraved on it, and the other one was on his middle figure- a silver ring with a green jewel in the middle. Ever, her air warm and kind, with a touch of wonderment, grace and elegance of a high born in it, wore a white-laced dress with small blue roses and green leaves on the second layer of it, which was a pale, almost white, green color. She also had bluish-green ribbons tied around the front side of her dress, along her waist, as well. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a beautiful blue pendent in the middle. On her ring figure was her silver wedding ring with a green jewel on top. Klaus was dressed in a blue suit, with a white shirt underneath, and black jeans while Stella wore brown dress with pink lacings and bows in the front. The picture on it was of a small, pink dear. She also had a silver necklace with the picture of a silver eastern dragon wrapping its body on the green jewel, which she had gotten from her father for her eleventh birthday, around her neck as well. On her risk was a silver charm bracelet consisting of a silver cross, key, bird, star, heart, rabbit, unicorn, butterfly and a fairy on it, which she got from her mother on the same day. All of them wore black dress shoes.

"Dear," said Everlean. "You're ring." She looked down to Drake's silver ring.

Drake looked down as well, and took off the ring, handing it to Ever and she put it away into her purse. Ever then looked to Klaus and smiled when she found no trace of the ring his father had given him on his eleventh birthday anywhere to be found. However, to show that he had it, Klaus held up the silver chain around his neck and Ever saw the silver and green ring pock it's head out. Klaus, just like Stella, also got a silver charmed bracelet from their mother as well. But his had a cross, a dragon, an eagle, a book, a key, a lion, a star, the sun, and the symbol of eternality on it.

Then, a brown haired woman walked up to them and greeted them warmly, until she came face to face with Drake and Everlean.

At first, she'd smiled and warmly greeted, "Hello, I'm Hannah, the landlady. How may I help you?" She finally looked up to face her guests, only to gapes as she looked up at Drake's face. Because she'd only saw him from a distance, and because his hair was black, as he'd had it dyed before coming, she didn't recognized him. But now, seeing both of them up close… She called out, "N-Neville! Neville, dear! Y-you might want to come have a look!"

"What is it Hannah," said Neville as he came up behind her. The minute he spotted Everlean, he stopped in his tracks and gasped. "Luna?!"

Ever smiled. "No, sorry," she said. "My name's Everlean. Luna's my distant relative."

"O-oh," said Neville, his face dropped. "Of course. There's no way you could be her. She's dead after all…" his face saddened even farther. Hannah looked sadly at her husband.

"You know aunt Luna?" Stella asked and Neville finally noticed the two children.

"Oh," he said, his face a bit brighter. "Are these your children Everlean?" He turned to face her, a smile on his face. "Going to Hogwarts ay- Malfoy?!"

Drake had a passive look on his face as he replied, "No, Mayfold actually. And yes, we are. We just need to go to Diagon Alley and buy supplies first."

"Oh, right… There's no way he'd be alive either anyways…"

Drake continued to stare at Neville before finally turning to Ever and said, "We should get going. It'll be crowded soon." When he said that, Drake had glance towards Klaus and saw how the boy's face paled over, before he quickly wiped it away and replaced it with one of annoyance.

"Great," Klaus muttered and Drake chuckled.

Everlean nodded and the family headed towards the back alley, where they were met with a trashcan and a brick wall.

Stella looked around, confused and said, "What are we doing here daddy? Aren't we supposed to be going to Diagon Alley?"

Drake smirked. "We are." And he then processed to pull out a long, black cane with the head of a silver dragon from under his black sleeves.

Stella was shocked by that display and said, "_Daddy_! I thought you said you weren't a wizard!"

Drake chuckled and said, "Well, let's just say I learned a few ticks up my sleeves from your grandfather. I did perform _some_ magic back when I was young after all. Family business and all that, really."

"You were a magician when you were young? How come you never told me this, daddy?! It that why we have rabbits, doves, top hates and capes in our house?"

Drake just smiled and then began to tap on the blocks and with each tap, they moved. Stella watched in awe as an archway was formed and the brick parted to reveal the entrance into Diagon Alley.

"Wow!" she said.

Klaus on the other hand, also had his eyes widened, but then he scowled. "People," he muttered. "A whole bucket full of people. This early in the morning, and still..." And indeed it was early, as the family had gotten used to getting up at around 5 to 6, and they had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron at around 7:20.

"Now, now Klaus," said Ever. "Be good. It's not that bad."

"As my father use to say," said Drake, turning towards Klaus and smirking, patting his head. "Play nice Klaus."

Klaus frowned, huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away and glaring at the crowd.

"Ah~, Klaus is a big scaredy cat of crowds~," Stella teased in a singsong voice.

"Am not!" Klaus shouted back stubbornly, stomping his foot, and Stella skittered away before he could grab her, hiding behind Drake.

"Now, now children," said Drake as he looked at Stella and took hold of her shoulder. "Play _nice_." He then turned to Klaus. "Be more responsible Klaus. You the older one after all."

Klaus huffed and walked passed them into the Diagon Alley, all the while muttering, "Tsk, just because of that-! That doesn't mean anything when I'm like this! Act my age, yeah right!" And he quietly fumed and ranted on as the family walked into Diagon Alley.

"Wow, look at all the shops!" exclaimed Stella, her eyes shining with light as she examined all the windows and shop names in her view.

Klaus on the other hand, didn't look too happy as he tried to dodge all the people around him, trying to avoid making contact with them as much as possible, a look of clear dislike and displeasure plain as day on his face.

"Can we just get this over with already?" he asked, a scowl on his face as he looked to his parents while still dodging people. "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be… please…"

Drake sighed, but nodded and looked over to Everlean, who was beside him. "So, to whom should we blame his dislikes of crowds on, I wonder… you, or me?"

Ever giggled and Drake smirked before turning his gaze away from his beloved wife and towards Stella. "Stella!" he called the girl. "Come back here. We have to go somewhere first."

Stella turned around and smiled brightly. "Okay daddy," she happily replied and skipped back over to her family and stopped right in front of Drake, Klaus off to his right while Ever stood to his left. "Where to?"

Drake smiled at her and said, "First, we go there." He pointed behind Klaus.

Stella looked to where he was pointing and Klaus turned around to look as well. Her eyes widened as she looked at the large marble building, and she looked up at the white, multistoried building in awed while Klaus' eyes just merely widened for a moment before he brought it back to his normal, none interested face again.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank," said Drake, coming up from behind Stella. "That's where we're going to exchange our currency." And he and Everlean began to walk towards the bank, Stella running to catch up with them while Klaus merely had to begin to walk when they reached him.

* * *

><p>The family walked up the white stairs and to a set of burnished bronze doors. At the doors, Stella gasped at what she saw. She took a step back, hands on her mouth as she pointed.<p>

"A-are those…?" she shattered out, hands covering her mouth, yet her eyes had a bit of a glint in them.

"Goblins, yes," answered Everlean. "Gringotts is run by goblins because they are greedy. They love their gold, and well do anything to keep the gold save… and they are _very_ secretive." She glanced at Drake and Klaus, who were both standing off to the side and refusing to meet Ever's eyes, when she said the last part. "Thus, they are the ideal guards for taking care of wizarding money. I was told that Gringotts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world. The other being Hogwarts."

"Wow," said Stella, and the family stepped inside the doors.

Stepping inside, they was met with a small entrance hall. At the end of the hall was another set of doors and the family walked towards it, Klaus trying to dodge both goblins and humans alike along the way.

As they approached the silver doors, Klaus read the words engraved on it out loud, though in a low voice so that only those close to him- which was pretty much just his family- could hear:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Klaus moved back. "Hmm, how peculiar," he mused.

"What does that mean mommy?" questioned Stella, confused as she looked towards Ever, who was holding her hand.

Klaus sighed and crossed his arms. "This is a bank, Stella," he said, board. "What do you think it means?"

Stella turned to him and said, "I know that! But what I want to know is it's meaning!" Klaus rolled his eyes.

Ever smiled at her daughter and answered, "It is said that there are volts under the bank, and the only way to open these volts are by using the goblins, as they are the only ones who knows how to open them for, you see, this volts don't use just any ordinary keys."

"Magic?!" Stella exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Ever shook her head. "Not quite."

"Oh."

"… These words are put here to warn people about the dangers of anyone trying to rub or deceive the bank. Because after all, no one knows just how to navigate the complicated paths down there as well as the goblins do… just one wrong turn and it could spill the death of them if they ran into the dragon said to be guarding the volts down there." Everlean looked down as she said those words.

The children also looked down as well, Stella's face was awed in wonderment while Klaus just had his brows frowned.

"Dragons?!" said Stella. "Down there?!" she lifted her head. "Really, mommy?!" her eyes shone brightly at the thought.

Ever smiled and nodded. "Some friends of your aunt Luna encountered them once, here in Gringotts, I believed it was."

Stella's eyes got bigger. "Cool!" she said, looking down again.

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?" Klaus asked Drake, looking annoyed as he continued to try and avoid making any skin contact with all the pass-by-ers.

Drake chuckled, but nodded nonetheless, and the family walked through the doors. What awaited them behind those silver doors was a vast marble hallway, with long counters stretching along its length and doors placed here and there. Hundreds of goblins were sitting along the counters and some were walking around the place, some with books and quills in hand and others leading people away. There were also some people there as well, either taking out some money to spend or exchanging currency.

Drake led the family over to one of the goblins, and, as always, managed to make some heads turned as they passed by.

They waited silently until the goblin finally put down his quill and looked down at them, asking, "Yes?"

Stella joint back and grabbed the hems of Everlean's dress, a look of fright on her face. Ever smiled warmly and put a hand around her shoulder to comfort her.

"We would like to change currency please," said Drake as Ever took out the block of money from her purse and handed it over to Drake. Stella stared at all the zeros on those bills, shocked; she had no idea their family had so much. Though she supposed she should've seen it coming, cause after all, she and Klaus always got almost everything they'd ever wanted or needed, had a nice home, and had lots of toys, games, books, and pretty clothes and jewelry compared to some others in their town.

The goblin's eyes narrowed at the two adults, but neither one of them flinched, nor showed any sigh of said emotions- both staying as blank as ever.

Finally, the goblin uttered out an "Of course", took the money from Drake's hand, and processed to changing it.

* * *

><p>Finally, the family stepped out of Gringotts bank, currency exchanged so now they could buy their supplies.<p>

"So… where to first?" asked Drake as Everlean took out the supply list and he learned over to look at it. "Still the same," he muttered into Ever's ears, and she nodded. Drake then brought his head back to his children.

Klaus and Stella looked at each other before looking back to their father, and Stella yelled out, "The pet shop!"

Drake chuckled and walked down the white steps. "Alright, but first, let's get your writing utensils. The shop is just right there after all. Then we could make our way around north side and work our way down to south side. How does that sound, Eve?" he looked back to his wife.

"Aay," Ever nodded. "Sounds good, Drake." And she took his out stretched hand as he led her down the steps.

Stella skipped down behind them while Klaus walked beside her. However, Stella stopped once she left Klaus had stopped and looked back up at him. Klaus was staring into a dark tunnel on the other side of Gringotts.

"Klaus?" she asked.

Klaus turned around when he felt Stella pulling on his sleeves. "Hah?" he said and saw Stella's worried and confused face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "Let's go." And he began to walk down the steps again.

Stella pouted and ran passed him over to their laughing parents. She stopped when she ran into the back of her father, successfully stopping their parents from moving.

"Stella?" asked Drake, a bit worried at the fact that his only daughter was hiding her face from him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Ever, also worried.

"Did Klaus tease you again?" Drake asked.

"I did not," said Klaus as he caught up to them.

"You know he only teases you because he loves you, Stelle," said Ever. "That's just how boys are." She looked at Drake when she said that.

"Mother/Dear, I'm offended," said both father and son, Drake acting hurt as he put a hand to his chest. "That's not true."

Ever stared them down, her browns raised. "Really?" she asked, her arms crossed. "Because I seem to remember all the bad things you used to do to me and all the names you and your friends would call me back when we were in school together, Drake. And as for you," she turned to Klaus, "don't try to deny it, I see you teasing Stella everyday, Klaus."

"And where do you think I got it from? You and father do it all the time to each other too, you know," he pointed out.

"-there," came a muffed voice.

"Hah?" asked Drake, looking down at Stella.

Finally, Stella looked up at her father and said, "What's over there, daddy?" she pointed towards the dark tunnel on one of the sides of Gringotts.

Drake looked to were she was pointing to and his face darkened over. "Listen to me Stella," he said, getting down to Stella's height and looking her in the eye. "That place is dangerous. Don't you ever go there, alright?"

Stella, a bit afraid of her father, nodded, her hands playing with the hems of her dress. "Yes, father," she answered.

Drake nodded and hugged her. "Good," he whispered, almost brokenly. "Good." He looked to Klaus and the boy looked away. Then, Drake stood up and took Stella's hand, his face no longer as scary as before. "Alright then! Let's go, shall we?"

Drake dragged the family passed the archway into Knockturn Alley, never once looking at it, and into the shop named _Scribbulus Writing Implements_. There, the children got their quills, ink, and parchments.

"Look mommy, the color changes!" said Stella as she held out the ink bottle to show her mother. "May we get it, please?"

"If you want, Stella," Ever replied and turned to Klaus, who was picking up some parchments from the shelves. She walked over to him and took them from his hands. Klaus looked up at her when he felt the parchments slipping out of his hold. "I'll take them, you go look at the quills with your father." She motioned towards the place where Drake was, picking up some oddly colored quills.

Klaus nodded and made his way over to his father and stood beside him, picking up a black feathered quill to inspect it.

"Did you feel it?" asked Drake in a low whispered voice. "The dark powers there."

Klaus nodded his head. "Ah, I did," he replied just as quietly.

"Is that why you were looking over there?"

"… Yes."

The two father and son stayed silent for a while longer, before Drake finally let out a sigh and turned his body fully towards Klaus. "That's a black feathered quill you're holding you know," he pointed out.

"I know," said Klaus, and looked down to his father's hand. "So are you."

"Klaus," said Drake in a warning tone. Klaus turned away from him.

"Oh, colored quills!" exclaimed Stella, coming up to them and jumping on Klaus' back. Everlean came to stand by Drake.

Klaus cracked a smile. "I think either a yellow or an orange one would fit you perfectly Stelle," he remarked.

"Hm? Why's that?" asked Stella.

"Because you're so full of energy and you're always cheerful. Orange feather represents that energy while the yellow one represents the cheerfulness," Klaus explained. "Like buttercup flowers mother planted on one of our windows."

"Really?" Stella released her hold on Klaus and picked up a quill that was colored orange at the bottom and yellow at the top. "Got it from one of the books you've read, Mr. I-remember-everything-I've-ever-seen-feel-or-read?"

"I don't remember everything I've seen, feel, or read, Stella," defended Klaus. "… Only those I wish to remember… or dig up the memory of."

"Hm, I don't see the difference." Klaus sweet dropped at that remark and shook his head. Stella then looked at the quill in Klaus' hand. "Then what about the one you're holding, Klaus? What does it mean?"

"Hm? Oh, well… black feathers are usually associated with the dark arts… it means death, or the end that would lead to a new beginning. But it can also be a repellent to negative energy, or just protection in general."

"Oh… it doesn't fit you."

Both Klaus and Drake laughed while Ever cracked a smile at that comment.

"What about brown ones?" she picked up a brown feathered quill.

"That one symbolizes home and grounding."

Stella's face brightened up. "Then isn't it perfect for you? I mean, you hate crowds after all."

"Yeah, but I don't just want to stay at home and on the ground all the time, Stella."

"Oh… than what about the grey one." She held it out to him.

"That symbolizes peace and neutrality. The color between black and white."

"Pin-"

"Don't even go there." Klaus' face dropped low and threatening as his eyes narrowed on her, and Stella instantly put the quill back down.

"Umm, Red?"

"Physical vitality, courage, good fortune, and life. But I tend to think along the line of blood."

"Oh." Stella put that one down. "Then how about…" she searched for a color.

"Or a phoenix…" he trailed off, almost as if remembering something.

"Purple?" Klaus' eyes came back to her.

"Higher thought, and connection with the universe. Philosophies, in a way… don't look at me like that, Stella! Purple is not my color."

"Okay, okay! What about green then?" she held this one out to him too.

"That's practically everything to do with the earth."

"Hmm, you're right, no… what about blue?"

Klaus smirked. "That, my dear sister, is more our mother's color. Blue feather symbolizes mental and spiritual abilities, peace, knowledge, communication, psychic awareness and protection. The color itself also represents protection, power, and strength… standing firm, being true to self, relaxation, sleep, and self-expression. It's also the prime color for healing, surprisingly."

Stella stared at him as listed it off the top of his head. "… Okay, blue for you it is! You and mommy." She picked up another blue quill.

Klaus sweet dropped. "But we're supposed to use white ones for school, Stelle."

"Father, may we get the colored ones too? Pretty please?" Stella gave Drake her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not," Drake shrugged and Stella cheered and, quills in hand, headed off to the check out counter, her parents following behind her.

Drake was holding two white quills, a black quill, a black quill with blue tips, and a dark green quill, as well as the two black colored ink bottles and one multi colored bottle while Everlean held the parchments in her arms. Finally, they exited the shop at around 9:15, Drake carrying their bag of newly purchased supplies.

"So, where to next?" Drake asked.

"Pets! Yay!" exclaimed Stella, her hands raised in the air, and the family took off towards the pet shop.

On their way, Stella noticed an ice cream shop and asked if they could go there. Drake had shrugged and said, "Why not?"

The shop was called _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and all four got in line to order their ice cream. Once Stella and Klaus got their order, Stella skipped off to wait outside for her parents to pay and get theirs, because the inside was becoming too crowded for even her own comfort. Klaus followed her, walking and dodging as he went, for three reasons, one: because he hates crowds, two: because their father told him to, and three: because he was worry for her safety, as she tends to be almost just as reckless as their mother. Though he probably wouldn't ever really admit to the third one if asked.

Finally, they were out and Stella skipped over to an open table at the front of the shop. Klaus joined her and watched as Stella ate her ice cream happily. He smiled, before suddenly shivering in the heat of summer.

_'What was that… ominous feeling…?'_ he thought. _'It felt almost as if…'_ Klaus then turned back and sure enough, he found a reddish brown haired teen seemingly glaring at him with his blue-green eyes. Their eyes locked for only a second before Klaus panicked and quickly turned his head around. He then tried to eat his ice cream and calm his racing heartbeat. _'Calm down, Klaus, calm down. He may not know… please, don't let him know,'_ Klaus begged the heavens in his head. _'I won't be able to have a peaceful life if that guy remembers.' _

"Is something wrong, brother?" asked Stella.

"Hmm?" Klaus looked up. "Oh, no. No. Nothings wrong. Just… thinking."

"… Okay, then. Hurry up and finish your ice cream before they all melt!"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, mom." And began to eat while smiling at Stella's pouting face, all the while taking backward glances towards the older boy sitting behind him.

The boy was also with his family, consisting of his mother, who had deep red hair and green eyes, and his younger sister, who was even younger than Stella, but, Klaus noted, acted almost alike. The girl had their mother's red hair, but her skin wasn't a fair color like her mother and older brother. No, it was darker. Then, Klaus noticed a dark-skinned man walking pass them and over to the family of three.

"Blaise," said the woman. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, Daphne," said Blaise. "I ran into some old friends and we had a talk."

"Old friends?" asked Daphne. "Who?"

"No one you'd know. It was from long ago…"

Daphne's eyes narrowed and her jaws locked at that. "Right…" she said and then looked down to the children. "Fio, finish your ice cream sweetie."

"Yes mommy," said the little girl.

"… Who are you staring at, Ace," Blaise asked his son.

Ace's eyes narrowed. "That boy," he said.

Blaise looked to where he was staring and saw Drake and Everlean coming to get Klaus and Stella. Klaus' eyes shifted back to the front once his parents came.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" asked Stella. "I finished my ice cream already."<p>

"Sorry dear," said Ever. "We got caught up in the… crowd." Her eyes trailed over to Drake, whose eyes were locked with Blaise's. Everlean then grabbed hold of Drake's hand, breaking his star with Blaise, and they both sat down.

"Alright kids," said Blaise, turning to his family. "Let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do for Ace's third year at Hogwarts." And the Zabini family left, though Blaise did look back to the Mayfold as he pulled his reluctant son away.

Klaus gave out a quiet sigh of relieve after that. _'Yes, I can breath again,'_ he thought. _'Thank goodness he doesn't remember.'_

"If you want, you can have mine Stella," said Everlean, handing her ice cream over to her daughter.

"Really? Thank you mommy!" cheered Stella as she took the ice cream and began to eat while Ever dug her spooned into Drake's ice cream. "Ah, so good~!" Ever smiled her daughter's cute face while squeezing her husband's hand under the table.

Then Klaus frowned. _'But he does feel something though… it'll only be a matter of time before he fully remembers me… and everything else…'_ "Damn. So much for quietness," he whispered off to the side.

Drake chuckled as he heard his son cruss. "Just make the most of it, Klaus," he advised, a smile on his face as he patted the boy's head.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Klaus glared at him, his blues eyes turning a deeper shade and glowing a bit. "You and mother knew. That's why you wanted me to go to Hogwarts!" Stella and the others, aside from Everlean, ate away, oblivious to the father and son's small exchange of words.

"Yes." Drake put his spoon down and turned to Klaus, his face a bit sad and serious. "But I did mean what I said that night, Klaus. Even if it wasn't because of them, I would've sent you there to protect Stella anyways." He then picked up his spoon and dug it into the ice cream again as he watched Ever and Stella talk.

"You… you always have me do these kinds of things…"

"Hey, at least it's better than staying home and doing nothing, right? Besides, this time, you didn't try to throw a chair at me for sending you off to school."

Klaus sneered. "Would've been nice too, if it had hit its target instead of rebounding back into millions of deadly little pieces at its thrower."

Drake chuckled and took another spoonful of ice cream, saying, "That was your own fault, Klaus."

"What's so funny, daddy?" Stella asked when she heard her father's laughter. "And why do you look annoyed, Klaus? What happened?"

Drake laughed some more and Klaus remained silent. "Nothing sweetie. Just exchange of words between men," he said. "So, are you finished now?"

Stella smiled. "Yes daddy."

"Good." Drake stood up, his ice cream also finished. "Then let's go." Everyone stood and picked up their trash to throw it away into the trashcan.

Drake checked his watch and it said 9:08. "Oh, dear," he mused. "This late already? Come along children, let's get you your pets."

"Yay!" Stella cheered, following after her father, her mother next to her. "Pets!"

An almost sinister smiled crept up Klaus' face and he followed after them.

Stella began asking Ever questions about the kinds of pets they may have on their way there.

"Will there be a dragon there, mommy?" she questioned.

"Possibly," answered Everlean, glancing up towards Drake, who had a smirk on his face.

"Cool!… Ah, is that the shop, mommy?"

Everlean nodded as Drake opened the door of the shop called _Magic Menagerie_ for them, and everyone stepped inside.

"Wow," said Stella. "Look at all the animals… Oh, a dragon!" Stella ran over to the red fire breathing dragon, but before she could get close, Drake caught her and held her back before she could be brunt by the fire coming out of it's mouth.

"No, sweetie," he said. He then let her go when the fire disappeared. "You can look at it, or pet it, but we're not getting it."

Stella petted the baby dragon and pouted. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because, I think a dragon is a bit dangerous to be bringing into Hogwarts, don't you think? Besides, what will we do when he grows up! He'll be big, Stella, and it'll be hard to feed and hide him, you know. If other people in two finds him, they'll kill him."

"_Draco domiens nunquam titillandus_," came a voice from behind Drake and he, a bit shocked and started, turned around only to be met with the smiling face of Blaise Zabini. "Pleasant meeting you all here. And I agree with your father, little one. Hogwarts doesn't need another Draco." Drake's eyes twitched at that and Everlean laughed a bit.

The minute he saw Blaise, Klaus gulped and looked around frantically and sure enough, he found Ace staring down at him from behind his father, his arms crossed over his chest. _'Crap,'_ he thought, though he had a blank face on. _'Of all the people to run into, it just had to be the one I wanted to get as far away from as possible…'_ the two continued to stare at each other some more.

Stella gasped. "There's a dragon at Hogwarts?!" she asked Blaise, her eyes shining.

Blaise just chuckled and looked over to Everlean, and a slow, seductive smile crept onto his face.

"Why hello there miss-" Blaise hand found itself being held in a deadly grip by Drake's own hand. "Oh. For a lean person, you sure know how to be quick and mighty strong… just like a dragon…" Drake's eyes narrowed and the two continued to stare hard at each other.

Ever forced out a smile. "Stella," she said to her daughter. "Why don't we go find another pet for you, okay?"

Stella nodded; disappointed at the fact that she could not have a pet dragon. "Okay, mommy," she answered. "Goodbye Mr. Baby Dragon." She wave at it as Ever took hold of her hand and led her away. As if the little dragon understood her, it too waved goodbye. Stella's face brighten up and she tagged on Everlean's arms. "Did you see that, mommy? Did you see? He waved at me!" Ever smiled down at her as they disappeared deeper into the shop to look at more pets.

Back to the boys, Ace finally broke the gaze between him and Klaus, and turned to his father. "Dad, mom and Fiona are waiting for us outside," he said.

"Right," Blaise nodded, getting his arm out of Drake's claw like grip. "Well, bye." He waved and both father and son exited the shop, though Ace was still glaring at Klaus and Drake was doing the same to the back of Blaise's head until they were out and beyond reach.

_'Does he know?!'_ Klaus began to re-wonder, freaking out in his head. _'No-no. That can't be. If he did remember, he would've attracted me!'_

"Calm down, Klaus," said Drake, patting him on the head. "He doesn't remember it."

"Oh… and you couldn't have told be this before!"

Drake smirked down at him. "Now where would the fun in that be?" and he turned away to go find Ever and Stella.

"You… damn old man." Klaus' hand clinched into tight fist as he glared after his father's retreating form. "Just you wait, I'll-" then he spotted something. Something interesting, and Klaus walked over to the caged animal. "Oh, what's this? This is interesting, yes. Because he was standing here and blocking it, I couldn't see it, but now…" he held up the little cage and the tinny animal moved about in circles and looked into Klaus' blazing eyes. "Yes, you will do nicely." Klaus smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Everlean and Stella were looking at cats when Stella remembered something and turned towards her mother.<p>

"Oh, mommy, what did that man mean when he said, Draco~… something? Was that a spell?" she asked.

Everlean chuckled. "No dear. It's a saying at Hogwarts. _It means never tickle a sleeping dragon_."

"Oh… why?"

Everlean shrugged. "Who knows?" she then looked at the shadow looming behind Stella.

"It's because he'll tickle you right back!" said Drake, coming up from behind Stella and tickling her. Stella laughed and tried to get out of her father's grip.

"M-mommy, ahahaha, h-help… me, please!" said Stella.

"Alright, I think she's learned her lesson, dear," said Ever and Drake let Stella go, a smile on his face. Stella quickly ran over to Everlean and hugged her. Ever put a protective arm around her child.

Drake stood up. "So, have we decided what we want yet?"

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, coming out of her mother's arms and picking up a silver cage. "I want this white cat, daddy." Stella looked up to her father. "His winter like blue eyes drew me in. And I really love his soft, snow like fur."

"Oh?" said Drake. "That's a nice way to describe him." Drake stepped closer and stared the cat in the eye. The cat didn't flinch and Drake smirked and moved back. "So this one then?" he looked to Stella. Stella nodded. "Alright then. Now all that's left is you're brother." And Drake led Stella by the shoulder, back towards the front. "Klaus, you're sister already has a pet. Have you picked yous yet?" Drake never once took his eyes off the white cat as he approached his son.

Everlean, however, saw the pet Klaus had picked out and said, "Oh," her face paled as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes," said Klaus, slowly as he turned his head to look at his father. "I have."

"Wow, what do you have there, Klaus?" asked Stella once she looked up and saw the animal Klaus was holding. She skipped over to him and looked at the animal more closely.

"It's a ferret, Stella," Klaus answered. "A black ferret." Klaus looked back to Drake when he said that.

"Ohh."

Drake froze. "…No," he whispered out. "No, you are not getting a ferret!"

"And why not?" Klaus asked. "I mean, after all, it's not as bad as a dragon, and it's not dangerous. It'll do, right?"

Drake was seeing red, but before he could explode, Everlean place a calming hand on his shoulder and he glared back at her. Ever shook her and Drake's shoulders dropped, no longer was he as furious as before.

"Just let him have it dear," she said in her usual quiet and loving voice. Though all the time the children have known their mother, they've never heard her voice become overly loud before. Their father on the other hand, could wake up the entire town if he really tried. Though it had only happened once… "It's not like any harm would come from having it."

Drake crossed his arms, pouted, and glared at the black ferret, causing it to flinch and retreat back against the other side of the cage, standing on two feet and arms clinging to the cage itself.

"Wow," said Stella. "That's amazing."

Ever sighed. "Let go of the past, Drake," she said. "That happened years ago. Stop hating it so much. Besides," she walked over to black ferret and pocked one figure in. The ferret was hesitant at first, glazing occasionally towards the dark Drake, who was glaring at him, before finally moving towards Ever's figure, smelled it, and licked it. Ever chuckled and then stretched him under his chin. "I think he's cute," she finished, her blazing blue eyes locked on Drake's.

After a moment, Drake's gray eyes widened before it returned to normal as he sighed and grumbled out a, "Fine." And he walked up to the counter, taking out his wallet to pay. "Let's just get to the next place already. It's already 9:51."

The girls smiled and Stella said, "Okay. Come on Snowbell, let's get you out of here." And she followed Drake to the counter.

Ever stepped up to Klaus. "Did you really wanted him, or did you do it to spite your father, Klaus?" questioned Everlean, her eyes narrowed. "Answer honestly."

"… At first, it was in spite…" Klaus confessed. "But then… I came to really like him. In a way, he reminds me of… me, I guess."

"Ah, I seen." And the two walked to the counter as well.

"Thank you mother."

Ever nodded. "You should give that explanation to your father though. He'll be more understanding if you tell him." Klaus nodded. "What are you going to name him anyways?"

"… I was thinking… Regulus," he answered, his blue eyes shining as he stared into, seemingly, the black depths of the ferret's striking gray eyes. Ever stopped in her track just as they got to the counter and stared at her son. Drake also froze as well, his eyes wide. "Yes, Regulus Black. That is your name. You are a member of our family now, _remember it_." Everyone watched as the little ferret's eyes widened before it fell back to normal and its body flopped down to the floor of the cage, asleep.

"Ah, Klaus what did you do?" yelled Stella.

"Relax," said Klaus. "He's not dead. He's just sleeping."

"Oh… why did you give him a last name anyways, Klaus? That was unnecessary."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I felt like it." He put the cage on the counter, next to Snowbell's. "I saw his striking black fur and thought, why not add black in there somewhere. Cause you know," he turned towards Stella, his once shining blue eyes now dull, "he's black."

"Oh," sighed the shopkeeper. "And here I thought you were talking about Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Hmm, Arctutus, the name of one of the brightest stars in the sky?"

"Ah, yes. The Black family does tend to name their children after stars and constellations in the sky. The Black family was a great family. Heck nearly every wizard is a descendant of the Blacks. But I won't really say that it's too bad that that family ended up not having any head now, since their last head, Regulus' older brother, died without an heir… and Regulus died before him… well, we're done. Here you go." Drake handed the money to the shopkeeper, the kids took their pets, and they were off. "Have a nice day!"

"… So then, all of us are really related just as you've said, mommy?" questioned Stella.

"I guess so," Ever replied.

"Well, where to next?' asked Drake, watching the lifeless Klaus hugging the gold cage to his chest, his eyes a bit worried for his son's sake. Then his gaze shifted on the sleeping form of the black ferret and his eyes narrowed. _'It can't be,'_ he thought. _'Can it?'_

"Why don't we go get the books next?" Everlean suggested. "Then the uniforms and maybe we could get lunch after?"

"Alright." And off they were once again, towards the bookshop this time.

* * *

><p>The family entered the shop called <em>Flourish and Bloots<em> and Klaus' eyes, though still dull, widened and a small speck of light shone through. Both Ever and Drake saw it and they both smiled, glad that some part of their son was coming back.

"Wow," said Stella as she looked up and up, and up, and up. "Soo many books! Isn't this great, Klaus!" she turned to her brother.

"Yeah," Klaus said, also looking up. Then, he turned towards Drake and Drake noticed that the light was coming back to his eyes once again as the black ferret, Regulus, woke up. "Father, may I take Regulus out of his cage please. I promise he'll be good."

Drake smiled and said, "Of course, but keep him with you at all times, alright?"

Klaus smiled and nodded before opening the cage and letting Regulus crawled onto his arms and up to stay on his shoulders.

"Can I let snowbell out too then, daddy?" Stella asked.

Drake looked down at the cat and the cat stared back at him. Drake smirked. "Sure, go ahead sweetie. He looks like he's board out of his mind anyways," said Drake and Stella bent down and opened the cage door for the winter cat, and he walked out, eyeing Drake as he did, before settling into Stella's awaiting arms and she stood up. "Why don't you kids go take a look at all the books they have here while your mother and I get your school books?"

"Okay! Let's go Klaus-… Klaus?" Stella had turned to where she thought her brother would be, but could not find him anywhere.

"Klaus went on ahead, already," said Everlean. "That way." She pointed up the stairs and Stella huffed before following after him, planning on giving Klaus a piece of her mind for going off first once she finds him.

* * *

><p>Klaus had walked up to the third floor to find some books on potions and dark magic. He was looking at the titles on them while walking when suddenly, he collided with another person and books fell, while Regulus jumped up and landed on the ground.<p>

"Oh," said the black haired stranger, who happened to be a boy around his age.

Klaus was still for a moment before he finally bent down and help picked up the books while Regulus jumped back up onto his shoulder.

"Sorry about that," said the boy, and they stood up.

Klaus could finally see the boys' face and noticed that the boy had black eyes. _'I knew it,'_ he thought, but said out loud, "It's alright. I wasn't looking either anyways." And he handed the boy back his books.

"Thanks."

"…You have a lot of books on potions."

"Hm?" he looked up. "Oh, that's because my father's the potion professor at Hogwarts. He really likes potions. Says doing it reminds him of old times with two good friends of his who died in the war."

"War?"

"Oh, you don't know about it?"

"No, I'm not a pure blood and didn't find out about Hogwarts until the letter came."

"Ah, well, it was the second war against a dark wizard named…" he looked around and then leaned in to whisper, "Voldemort. The battle took place at Hogwarts you know. And he and many others died there too. But mostly, it was his followers, the Death Eaters- those who have the tattoo of a skull and snake on their forearm. Though… some of them are still alive today… and I happen to know them too."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

The boy smiled. "Yep. By the way, my name's Dio Nott, a starting first year," he extended his hand outward, "Nice to meet you…?"

"… Klaus," said Klaus, extending his hand to shake Dio's.

"Klaus?" Dio opened his eyes. "Now where have I heard that name before?" he wondered.

Klaus stayed silent and just stared at him. _'As I though,'_ he mused in his head. _'But to think he'd be the same age as me. But then again, Ace is only two years older than me… I should've seen it coming.'_

"Simon," came a voice from behind them and Klaus turned around to find a lean, messy-black-haired man in a black robe with two older people standing behind him. One was a man with long whitish blond hair holding a black cane, while the other was a woman with the same colored hair, but with black locks at the top.

"Father," said Dio, as he ran over to the black haired man. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hello Simon," they both greeted.

Dio then turned back to his father and said, "I got almost all of the books you asked me to get. There's just one missing."

Lucius looked towards Klaus and walked up to him, his face a bit threatening. Klaus felt his back being pressed up against the bookshelf as Lucius leaned in closer, though Klaus' face showed no signs of fright at all whatsoever. Both Klaus and Lucius held each other's gaze, as the older man got closer. Finally, just when Klaus thought he was going to fall, Lucius broke eye contact and pulled out the book right next to Klaus' head, and turned back around to Dio.

"Is this the book you were looking for, Simon?" he asked, holding up the book.

"Ah, yes," Dio replied and grabbed the book from Lucius' hand. "Thank you."

"Klaus," came Stella's panting voice from the far end. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You meanie older brother, you left your little sister behind and made me search all over the place for you!"

"Stella," said Klaus.

"Stella, Klaus," came their father's voice from down below.

Narcissa's eyes widened and everyone went to the balcony and looked down to Drake and Ever at the bottom.

"Come down, it's time to go."

"Yes, father," both children said at the same time and suddenly, Lucius was reminded of a time long ago; of a boy who'd once said the exact same words to him and the more he looked at Klaus, the more he saw that boy and his eyes started to water, so he hide himself.

"Oh, and Klaus," came Drake's voice. "No more than four books, son."

Klaus gulped. "Yes, father," he answered.

"How many books do you have, brother?" Stella questioned.

Klaus looked down at his books and answered, "...Five."

"Well then, you'd better starting choosing-" before she could finish, Klaus cracked one of the books opened and began to read. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, what else?"

"… Are you serious, Klaus, you Bookworm? Klaus, we have to go downstairs now or father will be angry at us!"

"Don't worry, mother's there also. She'll calm him down. Besides," he looked up at her duly, "You shouldn't worry, since you always find a way out anyways." And he closed the book and began to walk towards her. But as he passed Narcissia, Regulus jumped from his shoulder and into her arms.

"Oh," she cried out, catching him.

"Ah," said Klaus. "I'm sorry about that. Regulus isn't usually like this." And he took the ferret back.

"Regulus?" Narcissia asked.

"Yes. Regulus Black is the name I gave him. And he quite holds up to it, to some extend anyways." He looked down at the ferret. "This is the first time he's broken the rules. And I hope there won't be too many of them, other wise the name I gave him would have no meaning. And then father will be angry, surly." And Klaus continued his walk back to Stella while Regulus went back to sitting on his shoulder, but he did look back at Narcissia and their gray eyes met. "I'll just put this book back where I got it and I'll join you guys downstairs later. You take these to the counter and wait for me outside with mother and father." He handed her the four books and walked off while Stella turned to go down stairs.

Stella came down the stairs and met with her parents.

"Where's Klaus?" Drake asked.

"He went to put away the other books," Stella answered.

"Ah."

"He told me to check these out while we wait for him to finish so that we don't waist time."

Drake nodded and processed to the counter to pay for the extra books.

"Where are the other books?" Stella questioned.

"They'll be sent to our house by owl mail," answered Ever. "This way, we won't have to carry so much."

"Oh, that's covenant… say, mommy, can our owls also deliver mails?"

"… Who knows… maybe if we train them enough they well."

"Can we try it out when we get home?"

"Sure Stella."

"Alright," said Drake, coming up from behind Stella. "I got the books. And Klaus is back, so let's go to the uniform shop next." Everyone nodded and they all exited the shop. However, before they left, both Drake and Ever made eye contact with Theo and the three nodded their heads at each other without anyone's noticed.

* * *

><p>At <em>Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions<em>, the kids had to sit and wait to be fitted and Drake didn't seem to like the place very much, but Ever told him to behave himself. Their father left them there, saying that he needed to attend to some business and so the children had entered with only their mother.

Once in, the three were greeted warmly by a woman who led them over to a couch, shared by another family, to wait for their turn.

"Hi," greeted the black haired boy when Klaus and Stella sat down on the couch beside him.

"Hello," Stella greeted back.

"Hi," Klaus said before cracking open his newly purchased book and began reading it.

"First years too?"

"Yep!" Stella answered, a bright smile on his face.

"My name's Al."

"I'm Stella, and his is my bookworm of a bother, Klaus."

"Luna?" asked the gingered haired woman who was sitting beside Al. She and her husband had been looking oddly at Eve ever since she sat down.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter and Ginny, my cousin Luna's friends, correct?" Everlean asked.

"C-cousin?" Harry shattered out.

Ever nodded. "Yes. Cousin. Though we are almost as close as sisters could get though. I really loved her. she was practically my sister and best friend. Oh, I'm Everlean, by the way."

"O-oh," said Ginny, a bit shocked at this discovery. "How come I never…"

"I wasn't invited to Hogwarts."

Ginny's head went up in understanding. "Ah."

"I'm done," came a voice from the front. "Man that was painful. Alright Al, you're up." Al got up and went next. "Hi, I'm James." James smirked at Stella. "Al's older brother by two years."

"Stella," said Stella, her voice almost flat. For some reason, she really didn't like this guy's attitude. "And this is Klaus."

Klaus put his book down and said, "Hi," a smile on his face and a hand held up in greeting before he went back to his book again.

"So, you're first years?" James asked.

"Yes," Stella answered.

"I see." James looked around for a place to sit and smirked when he found one next to Stella. He went over and pulped down.

"Stella, Klaus, I'm going out to buy some sweets," said Ever. "I'll be back soon, alright? If you finish before I come back, stay around this place and stick together. Klaus, here's some money, and you're in charge." Klaus raised his hand to let her know that he heard and understood. Ever nodded, put the money into his hand, and left.

* * *

><p>The first place Ever went to was a tea shop called <em>Rosa Lee Teabag<em>. While looking for some tea boxes, Ever saw a red haired woman walk by with her teen daughter, both too engaged in their conversations to noticed that they'd dropped a book.

Ever picked up the astronomy book and called, "Excuse me." She held the book up. "Miss in the black suit. You dropped your book."

That got their attention, as both stopped their walking and talking, and turned back towards Ever. The minute they saw the book in Ever's hand, the mother gasped and quickly walked over to take the book back.

"Thank you," she said. "It would've been bad if I lost this. It's very precious to me. This was the first gift my husband gave to me when we were still students studying at Hogwarts together. Oh, how could I ever thank you?"

"No, need," said Everlean. "I'm happy to help."

The woman blinked. "… My name's Astoria Nott, and this is my daughter, Talia." Talia came to stand by her mother and Everlean noted the fact that she held her head high and walked with a regal air about her. She also noted that Talia had her mother's hair color and eye color, but her skin was as pale as her father's. "I'm the astronomy professor at Hogwarts… I'm guessing that you have children attending Hogwarts, Miss…?"

"Everlean. My name is Everlean Mayfold. And yes, I do have children attending Hogwarts this year. My twins, Klaus and Stella."

"Oh, really? I also have a child attending this year as well. His name's Simon."

"Well then, I hope they all get along."

"Me two. And thank you again."

"You're welcome." And Everlean watched as the mother and daughter exited the shop. "So he really gave it to her after all..." She then went back to picking out some tea bags to take home with her.

Finally, Ever exited the shop with a bag full of tea boxes in them, and the next place she headed to was a pasty shop called _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop_.

As she was picking out some sweets from the stocks, Ever saw a chubby young boy, no older than 6, at lest, run past her. She noticed that the child had many boxes of Chocolate Frogs in his arms as he ran over to his mother, who was talking to another women. The child took the chance to put the boxes into their baskets while his mother was distracted. However, it didn't work as the blonde haired mother caught him red handed.

"Luther Crabbe," she said, "you put those chocolate frogs right back where they belong mister. You're only allowed one box!"

The boy pouted, "But mommy," he whined.

"No buts, Luther, now go put them back." The mother pointed towards the shelf and Luther reluctantly took the Chocolate Frogs out , except for one box, and slowly walked to put them back where he found them.

"At lest daddy lets me pick out three..."

The blond woman face plumed. "Honestly, can you believe him, Pansy. That Vicent."

Pansy shook her head. "Oh, don't worry so much, Hestia. The boy is still growing," she said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Hestia glared at her. "Easily for you to say. Rufus isn't like Luther, and Gregory doesn't spoil him as much either."

"Mommy, can I get a Pumpkin Pie?" Asked another child, looking to be about the same age as the lest one. However, this child was a bit less chubby and had a pie in his hands instead of boxes of Chocolate Frogs.

"See?!"

"Of course sweetie." Rufus smiled and put the pie into their basket. Pansy then turned back to Hestia. "How's your sister by the way? Her due date's soon isn't it. How is she farring?"

"As well as can be expected," sighed Hestia, and their voice faded as the two walked father away and soon, out the door.

Everlean went back to picking sweets and in the end, she ended up choosing two Chocolate Frogs, a Pumpkin Pie, Cauldron Cakes, and two Liquorice Wands before heading back to Madam Malkin's place.

When Ever returned, it was already around 11 and the kids were waiting out in the front for her, their uniforms in hand.

Before leaving, she saw Ginny in the widow of the Quidditch shop and waved at her in thanks for watching over her children. Than, Ever led the children away and down towards the southern side. On their way, the three met up with their father, who was sitting on a table outside of one of the restaurants, sipping what seemed to be caramel ice tea.

"Daddy!" Cried Stella when she spotted him. She then ran over to Drake and hugged him from behind. "So this is where you've been all this time daddy?"

Drake chuckled as Ever and Klaus sat down on one of the open seats at the table. "Yes sweetie," he answered. "So, did you get your cloths?"

"Yep," said Stella, sliding into a seat next to him. "Klaus and I also made a new friend. His name is Albus. And we met his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, too." Drake shooked on his drink. "You okay, daddy?" Drake waved her off and rigthened himself."Anyways, we also met his older brother, James, and younger sister, Lily. I like her, she's named after Aunt Luna..."

Drake raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Stella nodded, but then frowned. "But I don't like James though..."

Drake smirked and went back to his drink. "Good," he whispered into his drink, his eyes blazing over. "Cause you're not supposed to." Ever and Klaus eyed him for that, seeming to be the only ones who heard him despite sitting on the other side of him.

"What are you drinking, Daddy."

"It's a drink called Butterbeer. You wanna try some?"

Stella made a face. "But it's beer, daddy."

"Not quite, sweetie." Just then, a waitress came over while Stella took a sip of the drink and instantly liked it. "Could we have three more ice cold butterbeers, please? And the menu was well, if you don't mind."

The waitress blushed, said "Coming right up," and left. Then, the family heard the waiter and waitresses muttering off to the side, "I didn't know he had a family." "He looked so young." "Hah, why are all the good looking men taken~?" "Did you see his wife, she looks like a doll!" "And the children, did you see them?"

* * *

><p>Finally, after they finished their lunch, the family headed down to south side.<p>

"So, what else do we need to get, Daddy?" Stella asked.

"I already went and got the other supplies for you. This way, we won't have to waste anymore time here than necessary."

"So that's what you were doing while you were out?" Questioned Klaus, his eyebrow raised.

Drake nodded his head. "Now all that's left is the Wand." And the family headed over to Ollivanders.

They entered the shabby and narrowed looking shop and the children were suddenly hit with a strange feel of old and mysterious magic at work. Both Stella and Klaus stood still for a moment before Klaus moved towards the counter, where their parents were, as a chubby looking man seeming to be in his late 30s to early or mid 40s, came out from one of the narrowed looking shelves of boxes.

"Why, hello there!" He said. "Welcome to Ollivanders wand shop. I'm Mr. Ollivander. Here to get your wands, I take it?"

"Yes," Ever answered while Klaus pulled Stella over, snapping her out of her deep though.

"Alright then, let's seen. Who should we start with first?" He mused.

Stella and Klaus looked at each other, Klaus with his eyebrow raised.

"I'll go first!" said Stella, stepping up towards the wand seller.

"Alright then. Name?"

"Stella... Stella Mayfold," Stella added when she felt Mr. Ollivander's eyes still on her, as if expecting her to continue and tell him her last name as well.

He nodded and said, "Hold out your wand arm, please Stella." He pulled out a measuring tape and stretched it out, getting ready to measure.

Stella's eyebrow rose, but she held out her writing arm anyways, and Mr. Ollivander began to measure it, all the while explaining to the confused Stella why he was doing so. Once he got the measurements, he went back and started looking for wands.

Finally, after many wands later, a wand lit up in Stella's hand and produced a gold star dust like sparks. Stella's wand was made of unicorn tail hair, 10 inches, and best for the pure hearted, apparently.

Next was Klaus and if Mr. Ollivander thought Stella's was hard to find, Klaus was even worse. No matter now many wands he tried out, Klaus always caused it to go on overdrive and breaking and destroying things.

_'It seems I can't control it,'_ thought Klaus, a small, awkward smile on his face as he put the wand down and soon picked up a new one to try out. Stella was wrapped inside their father's protective arms and was standing off to the far side with their parents to try and avoid Klaus's destructive magic.

Finally, after much destruction, Mr. Ollivander gave up and went into the far back of the shop, towards a sealed door.

"Hmm, I wonder..." He said and took out a key to the lock. Mr. Ollivander stepped inside and instantly felt the ancient magic rushing at him as a black wand box appeared, covered by dark-blue shadows.

Mr. Ollivander took the wands with shaky hands before quickly leaving the room and sealing it back up. Then, he looked down at the box before heading back towards the front of the room. He put the box down on the counter without even bothering to open it.

Klaus looked at his blank face, his eyebrow raised.

"Well? What are you waiting for, try it out!" Said Mr. Ollivander.

Klaus looked down at the box and reached to grab it. It minute he did, dark shadows shot out of the box and engulf his hand, but Klaus did not step back as most would have done.

"Klaus!" Stella screamed out, trying to get to him, but her father held her back and Stella turned to look at him, only to see both Drake and Everlean's face set in a line, a strange look in their eyes as they continue to watch Klaus, seeming to have confidence in him. Stella turned back around and looked on as well.

Instead of backing away, Klaus kept going and opened the box. The minute the wand was in his hand, it glowed black, with a tip of blue at the end of the light, before finally settling down.

Even though it didn't do much, the majestic power of the wand was still felt.

"Wow," whispered the shocked Mr. Ollivander. "This is the first time I've..." Klaus looked back up at him, his blue eyes glowing and Mr. Ollivander took a step back in fright. He then watched as the boy's eyes returned to normal when he turned back to his sister, cat in hand, who'd skipped over to him while his black ferret moved around a bit on Klaus' shoulder, seeming to be trying to shake off the powerful magic rolling off of Klaus.

"Yes!" said Stella. "You finally have your wand Klaus. Now we can leave!" Klaus nodded and put the black wand back into its black box. Their parents came to stand behind them then. "What's it made out of anyways?" Everyone looked to Mr. Ollivander for the answer.

"... 9 and a half inches long, made out of dragon's heartstring and ash. Good for hexes, shadow work, and casting dark magic..." Mr. Ollivander explained.

"Thank you," said Drake, handing him some money and Mr. Ollivander took it, his eyes still on Klaus.

"Boy," he said and Klaus looked up at him. "I would like to make a suggestion. You are not a pureblood, correct?" Klaus nodded. "Then all the more reason I think you should hide your wand. Don't let people see it easily. It's enough that it's black from the ashes, it'll be worse if people fines out that it is filled with ancient shadow magic." Klaus nodded and the family left the shop. "To think, they really do exist. Those behind that sealed gate... That boy, to have one of those wands... Must be a reincarnation of a very powerful person..."

* * *

><p>"You are the great Duke of Darkness, Lord Drake, correct?"<p>

"Yes," Drake answered. He was dressed in only a black shirt and pants, and was sitting down on a red arm chair in the dimly lit room. Both the children were already asleep and Eve had gone to check on them. "And I'm guessing you are a servant of the General Winter?"

"Yes," answered the cat.

"I must apologize for my daughter having named you such. Tell me, is that your true form, or were you turned into a cat?"

"Do not worry, I do not mind, as it is my name anyhow. And this is my true from, Lord Drake. And no, I am not here on my Lord's orders, but my own. I am honored to be serving your daughter as one of her familiars. Both your son and daughter seems to have inherited both yours and Princess Everlean's cunning ability."

"I couldn't agree more," came another voice and the two pairs of eyes watched as the ferret transformed into a grown tenn of about 14 to 16, with black hair and gray eyes. "So, you're the infamous illegitimate son who was born under the star Draco and given the power to command Dragons... Also the first to have ever betrayed the Black family..."

"Regulus..." said Drake, his eyes narrowed as Everlean came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I leave it at that!<strong>

**What do you think? Confused yet?**

**Please REVIEW! And I'll update again soon! Once I finish writing the next chapter, that is... It's a bad habit of mine to always post the day I finish writing the story, or the morning after...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The train ride, and a new character shows up! See which house each kids thinks they'll be placed in and what cards they'd get from their Chocolate Frogs! Also, who does James remind Klaus of?!**


	4. The Train Ride

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, reading, flowing, and/or favoriting this story, especially anumij, who's reviews keeps motivating me to write just for her. Know that you guys are the reason I keep writing. THANK YOU and**

**please ENJOY reading this next chapter!**

**Declamer: I Don't owe Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: The Train Ride<strong>

Finally, the day came for the children to board the train to Hogwarts and the Mayfold family was walking down King Cross Station, trying to find platform 9 ¾. As always, Drake, his hair still black, was dressed all in black once again, while Ever wore a light green colored classical lolita dress with sleeves that came down midway. The sleeves had pink bows on either side and another in the top middle of the dress, where the second layer parted down and shows the first, cream colored layer in the front. The design on the second layer was of light colored pink roses. Ever also wore a cream colored straw hat on her head, as well as her usual jewelry, which consisted of her silver necklace, wedding ring, and gold bracelet with the words _Reus ut infinitas infinitio admiratio infinitus divum Eternal_ carved in beautiful cursive on it. This time, instead of having a black dress shoes on, Ever had on a pair of light green women's high heels with a small bow in the front. She was also wearing a lacy, cream-colored coat over her dress, but they weren't buttoned. On her ears, she had on a pair of star earrings that Stella also had on.

Stella, like her mother, was dressed in a classical lolita dress. But her dress was white with purple roses all around and a bow on the left side of her chest. Also, the sleeves where puffy and the neckline makes an x in the front. Stella's coat, which she carried in her arms and was told to have just in case it gets cold, was a red color and had white laces around the neck, pockets and sleeves. She wore her usual jewelry, white stockings and a black dress shoes with half an inch heel on it. Stella also wore a white hat with green ribbons tied around it as well, ending on a bow at one side, and a small, purple star purse that she wore across her dress. It had laces around it and a large bow in the middle, which also had a small, silver cross coming down it as well. Snowbell was sitting on her lunge as she pushed it around. Klaus, on the other hand, had on a black undershirt with an unbuttoned dark blue suit on top, black jeans, and dress shoes. As always, Regulus was perched on his shoulder as Klaus rolled the cart that carried his lunges.

As the family walked down the station in search for platform 9 ¾'s, they still managed to make heads turned and looked after them in whoa. Finally, Drake stopped at the platform between 9 and 10 and motioned for one of them to go on. Stella gulped and walked up. Ever took hold of her hand.

"So this is where the entrance is?" she asked.

Ever nodded and said, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm right here with you." She squeezed Stella's hand, and Stella nodded her head at her mother before the two faced the wall and started running in together.

After the two went in, Klaus came up and Drake came to stand by him. Klaus' eyes were set on the wall and he ran, Drake right behind him. The two emerged on the other side and saw a red train with the big bold words _Hogwarts Express _printed on the the engine. Then, they went to where Ever and Stella where, handing Stella's trunks over to the workers so they could put it where it belonged. Snowbell had jumped off and was now in Stella's arms when Klaus came up and handed his cart over.

"Well, this is it," said Everlean. She bent down to hug Stella. "You're going off to school now and we won't see you again until Christmas break…"

"Don't worry, mommy," said Stella, moving back and giving Ever a warm smile. "I'll write and have snowbell deliver them." Snowbell looked up at her when he heard that. "And you won't forget to train the owls to deliver our stuff, alright mother?"

Ever nodded and let Stella go to her father while she talked with Klaus.

"Ah, my little princess is growing up," said Drake, bending down and giving Stella a huge.

"I'm not that grown up, daddy," said Stella.

"I'll miss you squirt. I'll miss waking up in the morning to your pranks, making breakfast for four, cooking with you, waking you to school… and watching you run around the field while Klaus read his books to the animals under the tree…"

"I'll miss you too, daddy. You and mommy…" Stella hugged him tighter. The train blew a loud whistle then, and the father and daughter lets go of each other. "You guys should go on and find yourselves a seat, before it gets crowded." Drake glanced towards Klaus and smirked as the boy frowned.

Stella nodded and went to stand by Klaus, tears in her eyes. Everlean came to stand by Drake and watched as their children bowed farewell to them before getting on the train.

Once on the train, Klaus pulled out a blue handkerchief from inside his suit pocket and handed it to Stella. "Shush, you are such a crybaby," he stated.

"I can't help it if these tears won't stop flowing!" she exclaimed, taking the handkerchief and whipping her tears away.

"Anyways, we should get going-" Klaus' eyes widened as he turned towards the door.

"You really hate crowds, don't you?" she looked. "Klaus?" The turned her head to where her older brother was looking and found a faired skin, white haired girl coming towards them, her pinkish purple eyes staring into Klaus' own blue ones.

The girl, Stella noted, was wearing a rose colored dress with a long sleeve white blouse, black stockings and dress shoes. To Stella, she looked like a young lady from a very wealthy family. When she finally reached them, she broke the eye contact and looked to Stella.

"Hello," she greeted. "First years also?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Stella. "My brother and I were just looking for a place to sit."

"Would you like to join us, Miss…?" Klaus spoke up for the first time, his face breaking into a brilliant smile that Stella has rarely ever seen before. She was shock, to say the lest, as she looked back and forth between the two.

The girl's eyes narrowed and her beautiful face turned towards Klaus. "Irena," she said.

Klaus nodded. "Irena. May I call you Irene? I'm Klaus by the way." He extended his hand to her, that playful smile still on his face.

Irene took it firmly, still looking him in the eye. "Nice to meet you, Klaus…"

Stella suddenly left like a third wheel for some reason. As if sensing it, Klaus turned to her and said, "And that's my younger twin, Stella."

Irene turned towards her and gave her a small smile. To Stella, it seemed as though she didn't know how to properly smile, but she was glade that the girl was at lest trying.

"I love your dress," she said. "It's quite lovely."

"Oh, thank you." Stella blushed. "I love yours too. It looks so elegant."

"Thank you." Then she looked down and saw Snowbells. She bent down and pet him. "Is this your cat?"

"Yes. His name's Snowbell."

Irene gave a small chuckle. "It quite fits him."

Stella's eyes widened, feeling as though she could finally reach this girl who felt so far out of reach to her. "I know right! He's so white, and his eyes look like blue bells or marbles, don't they?" Irene nodded.

"Ahem." The girls turned back to Klaus. "Ladies," he said, "I think we should go find yourselves a seat, now. Don't you agree?"

Both girls blushed and Irene got up. "Right," she agreed as Stella picked up Snowbell as they went to find an empathy compartment.

Once they found one, the three went inside and sat down, Klaus on one side and Irene and Stella on the other, playing with Snowbell.

"I also have a cat," said Irene, stroking Snowbell's back as he layed on her lap. "His name is Cheval and he's a tiger cat."

"Really?" Stella asked, her eyes sparking. Irene nodded. "I've never seen one before!"

"I'll show him to you once we get off." Irene smiled at her.

"Okay!"

Klaus watched them from behind his books. _'Good,'_ he though, starring at Irene. '_At lest she's smiling and is actually enjoying this… but before she starting talking to Stelle, she…'_ he though back to her cold, frowning face. _'I'll keep her smiling…'_ Klaus promised himself, his eyes set and blazing with determination.

Just then, the door slide opened and everyone turned to look at the intruder. It was Dio, and he was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and dress pants.

"Excuse me, may I- Oh, Klaus!" said Dio. "Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

Klaus looked to the girls for confirmation. Stella shrugged and Irene said, "I don't mind."

Klaus nodded and look back at Dio. "Cool," said Dio, as he skipped into the seat next to Klaus. "My sis left me in pursuit of our cousin and I was left alone in the dust, so…" he gazed down, his eyes sad but looked up when he left Klaus petting him on the shoulder. His eyes began to tear up. "Klaus!" and he launched himself at the blonde, causing him to almost drop his book and for Regulus to jump off his shoulder and land on top of the seats.

"Whoa!" yelled Klaus, moving backwards from the force the other boy droved at him. He then patted Dio's back awkwardly, looking towards the girls with a small smile. _'He's still the same old Dio,'_ thought Klaus with a sweet dropped on his head. The girls looked at them with a blank face for a moment before going back to talking with each other about their dress and whatever else girls tend to talk to each other about.

Finally, Dio sat up and whipped his face with his hands. Irene, seeing this, pulled out a blue handkerchief with white laces on it out from her pocket and gave it to him, her face back to its cold expression. "Thanks," said Dio, taking the handkerchief from her hand.

Their hands bushed a bit and Dio suddenly felt a shill run up his spine. He looked towards Klaus only to see the guy glaring dangerously at him, his face hidden from Irene because of the book he was holding up. And he wasn't the only one glaring. Dio felt as though the black ferret on his shoulder was also glaring at him as well. However, Klaus soon changed his expression to one of a kind, friendly smile and went back to reading his book again.

Dio cracked a small smile at that and looked down at the beautiful handkerchief. _'Did I just hit his gold mine?'_ thought Dio. _'Man that was dangerous! I felt like I was being eaten alive by a dragon!'_ he looked up to Irene. _'Just who is this girl to Klaus?'_ Dio reached out to return the handkerchief back to Irene. "Thank you for your thought," he said with a kind smile. "But it seems I don't need it after all." _'I can't take it in fear of dying anyways,'_ Dio cried in his head.

Irene, confused, took her handkerchief back and Dio felt Klaus' dragon like eyes watching their hands from behind his book. He laughed awkwardly, taking much care to make sure that their hands don't touch this time so as to not feel the dragon's wrath on him once more.

Finally, the train blew the final warning whistle and began to move out. Everyone looked out the window then, trying to find their parents and wave goodbye. Looking into the crowd, Klaus spotted a white haired man in a royal guard uniform, and recognition came into his eyes as he glanced towards Irene, who didn't wave at anyone and had, once again, a cold look on her face. Then, Klaus caught a glimpse of Drake and Ever, both waving at them with a smile on their faces. When Everlean saw them all, her smile widened and she leaned into Drake's shoulder while Klaus caught Drake's mouthed words saying, _'Take care.'_ Before they passed them and were soon out of sight.

* * *

><p>Once the train was out of sight, Ever and Drake turned to leave and walked out with the other parents.<p>

* * *

><p>After the last farewell, the children went back to sitting down again and Dio found himself board and began to feel sleepy, so he leaned back and closed his eyes. However, just as he was about to slip into sleep, the door slide open with a snap, starting him awake and causing everyone to look up at the intruder.<p>

"Rose~" said a voice from behind the ginger haired hair girl.

"Oh quite, Albus," said Rose, turning to Al. "This is the only place that has two seats open." She turned back to the others. "Mind if we sit here? The other places are full. Thanks." And she sat down beside Stella before anyone could answer. Albus came up to the door and waited. "What are you doing, Al? Sit down!"

"Um...?" said Al, looking around for permission. Everyone nodded their heads at him and Dio patted the open seat next to him. Al smiled and went to sit. "Thank you." Rose shook her head at him. "Hello Klaus, Stella."

"Hello Albus," said Klaus, nodding his head at the boy.

"Hi Albus!" exclaimed Stella, a happy smile on her face.

"You know them, Al?" Rose asked, an eyebrow raised.

Al nodded. "Yeah, we met at Madam Malkin's place," Albus answered. "I'm Albus Potter, nice to meet you everyone."

Klaus closed his book and said, "Since we're introducing, why don't we go around? Al already went, so you go next Dio." Rose blushed when she saw him.

"Alright," said Dio. "Hi, I'm Dio Nott."

"A Snake's pureblood family descendant..." Rose whispered, glaring at Dio.

If Stella thought she didn't like her then, she really didn't like her now. And she was not the only one, as Irene also showed some signs of disgust, though it was only enough for Klaus to pick up.

"I'm Klaus." He looked down to Regulus. "And this is Regulus." Klaus then looked to Irene.

Irene closed her eyes and said. "Irena."

"Stella Mayfold. And this is my cat, Snowbell."

"Rose Weasely. Al's _older_ cousin." She smirked smugly at Al when she said that.

Klaus rolled his eyes and cracked open his book back up again as he and Regulus went back to reading it.

Rose looked at the title of the book and asked, "Is that a muggle book?"

Klaus glanced up and answered, "Yes."

"So then, you're a half blood?"

Klaus looked a bit uncomfortable, but the look was soon gone. "... Yes." And he returned to reading.

"Oh." Rose looked around. "I think most of us, except Nott over here, are half bloods... What's the book about?"

Klaus lazily looked up and Rose blushed, feeling his gaze on her. "It's called _A Dark Inheritance_. It's about a boy name Michael Malone, who has the ability to alter reality and joins an organization that investigates the strange and supernatural in hopes of finding his father, who vanished mysteriously. It's deals with parallel dimensions, paranormal mystery, and extraordinary adventures." And Klaus returned to reading.

"You like that kind of genre?" asked Rose.

"Yes," answered Klaus, not looking up and flipping a page in his book.

"O-oh." Rose finally read the atmosphere around him and everyone once again returned to silence.

Dio looked between everyone and saw how uncomfortable the silence was becoming to Albus, how board Irene looked as she stared blankly out the window while Stella played with Snowbell, who was now in her lap, and Rose can only look down, a blush on her freckled cheeks.

Finally, he had enough and said, "Hey, what house do you think you'll be in, guys?"

Everyone looked at him and Stella, confused, asked, "House?"

_'Typical Dio,'_ thought Klaus, a smirk hidden behind his book as he looked at his old friend. _'Always trying to lighten the mood...'_

"Yeah," said Dio.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses," explained Rose. Finally, something she knew and could talk about. "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All of these houses were named after their founder: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin-."

"Oh, what a cool name," said Stella and Klaus smirked at her lit eyes.

The door slide open once again and in came James. He smirked once he found them.

"Hi James," said Rose.

"Hey," greeted James. "So, what are you kids up to?"

"Just talking about the four houses," Rose answered. "Stella here," Stella frowned at her, "is a muggle born and doesn't know much about Hogwarts."

James eyes sparked. "I see... Well don't mind me and just continue, Rose."

Rose nodded and turned back towards the others while James squeezed in beside Al, all the while watching Stella, who ignored him. "Every student at Hogwarts is sorted into a House, based on their quality and traits that fits each house, by the Sorting Hat that Godric Gryffindor took off from his head and put his and the other founder's knowledge into, giving it life."

"Cool," said Stella.

"Gryffindor is represented by a lion and the colors scarlet and gold. It values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry, and the members are usually the leader of the groups. That's the house I want to be in." James smiled at her. "Like the rest of my family..." Everyone noticed that she was glaring pointedly at Al and James also looked at him as well. Al backed up a bit from their staring.

"Typical royalty then," Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes.

Stella turned to him and smiled. "You should be in Gryffindor, Klaus," she said. "You fit the part of the lion perfectly." Klaus glared at her and Stella ignored him. Rose narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"Huffepuff is represented by a badger and the colors yellow and black. The house values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. They're really warm and friendly, mostly..."

"Hmm," said Irene. "I might fit into that house..."

Klaus chuckled from behind his book. _'That's true... But you don't always play fair... Nor do you really know how to act around other people, aside from talking about politics...'_ He thought.

"As for Ravenclaw, they value intelligence, knowledge, and wit, and is represented by the eagle, and the colors blue and brown. They're mostly a bit... Distant and weird..." Suddenly, an image of Everlean came up into Klaus and Stella's mind while Rose pictured Luna. "Then," her eyes narrowed, "there's Slytherin... This house has a really bad reputation. Every bad witches and wizards known are all from that house-."

"Not Peter Pettigrew," said Al, and Rose turned to glare at him. "... Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, and he was bad..."

"That doesn't count! Most of the bad ones are from Slytherins! That's why they and Gryffindors are always and will forever be, _rivals_! Everyone hates that house! Those snakes are cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. They'll turn their backs on you the minute it's convenient for them! That's why the other houses don't like them and why their animal is a serpent."

"But not everyone is bad, nor are they all purebloods though... as seen by Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. And their house colors are a nice emerald and silver too," said Klaus, looking at Rose. Everyone looked at him. "The color silver is one of purification. It's also reflection, helps with cleansing, and said to open new doors, and light the way to the future... Why do you think crosses are usually silver?"

"Well that makes since," said Dio.

"Slytherin sounds really cool," said Stella. "I think I'd like to be placed there!"

"Oh, you well be," said Klaus. "With how cunning and resourceful you are, I'm sure you well be..."

James frowned. "But still," he said, looking at Stella. "Keep your mind open to the other houses too."

Stella frowned at him, then moved her gaze to Al. "What about you, Al? What house do you think you'll be in?"

Al smiled at her and said, "I think Slytherin..."

James glared at him. "If you do that, we'll be enemies, Al," James growled out before he stood up and left, rather rudely too.

"Well, there's a family split," commented Klaus, his eyes looking at James retreating back. _'He really does remind me of someone...'_

Stella huffed and crossed her arm. "He sounds more like a Slytherin to me!" She said. "He should be in Slytherin!"

_'Someone all too familiar...'_

"Don't say that!" Shouted Rose. "James is a very admirable member of Gryffindor. He's uncle Harry's eldest son and is partially called the Prince of Gryffindor!"

Stella sneered and glanced towards Klaus. "Klaus, I take back what I said about you being in Gryffindor. You should be in Ravenclaw! And if you're not, you and I are through too!" Rose quickly looked towards Klaus, her eyes wide as she assumed the two's relationship.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Stella. You can't suddenly break off our relationship over a house!" Said Klaus. "Besides, I don't plan on being in Gryffindor anyways. Too noble for my taste."

Stella huffed. "Good." She then turned to Dio. "And what house will you be in, Dio?"

Dio smiled at her and was about to answer when Rose sneered, "No doubt Slytherin like the rest of his Death Eater family."

"Rose, that's not nice," said Al, glaring at her.

"And why do I have to be nice to the son of a Death Eater like him! Have you forgotten what those Death Eaters did to our family, Al!"

"No, but-"

"It's okay, Al," said Dio, a hand on Al's shoulder to stop him. "Rose is right anyways. I do want to be in Slytherin just like the rest of my family." Rose huffed and turned away. "And she is correct. My family did many horrible things to yours and I'm terribly sorry for that."

"Why should you be?" Klaus questioned. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, it's not like you did it, nor is it your fault you were born into that family. Besides, you are you, not them. It doesn't matter the house or family, what matters is you. Just as what matters was that Sirius Black was a descendant of the family that chooses the Slytherin house, yet he went against the family and became a Gryffindor instead. He choose to fight on the good side despite his blood and had gone against his own family, ending in him getting disowned and lost his rights and inheritance as the heir to the Black family." Stella looked at him and before she could open her mouth, he interrupted her. "I got interested in the Blacks and did some research. Anyways, there's also his younger brother, Regulus, a Slytherin who betrayed the Dark Lord and tried to protect his family. So really, I don't see what the big deal is with family history. People can change. Right Stelle?" Stella nodded.

Rose shook her head and stood up. "You're made, the both of you!" She screamed.

"Why thank you," said Stella, smiling up at the girl.

"I believe our mother was often called that..." Klaus added just as Rose left, not catching his words.

"Sorry about Rose," Al apologized.

"No worries!" Said Klaus.

"Thanks guys," said Dio. "For defending me."

"Hey, what are friends for? Right guys?"

Stella and Al quickly nodded, but Irene took a while before she, too, nodded, a happy smile on her face as she whispered the word, "Friends" while looking around at all of them. Klaus smiled at her behind his book before his eyes went back to reading again.

The door opened once again and in came an old woman's voice saying, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Dio smiled and said, "I'll have one Chocolate Frog and a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please."

"Same for me too, please," said Al.

The lady got them their orders and said, "That'll be sixteen sickles please."

Dio handed her some. "Thank you," he said, and began to eat his beans.

"I'll have a Chocolate frog, a pumpkin pasties, and Cauldron cake please," said Stella.

"Pig," Klaus commented as Stella paid for her sweets.

Stella glared at him. "I'm giving some to Irene to try out too," she said. "She's never had these before."

"The frog's not real, right?" questioned Irene.

"Um..."

"No," Al answered. "It's made of Croakoa that allows it to act like a real frog. But you'll have to catch it to eat it though."

"Oh, so that's why ours jumped alive and away," said Stella, looking at Klaus.

Klaus stared blankly at her before ordering, "One Chocolate Frog and a Liquorice wand please."

"Same for me, please," Irene spoke up.

"You've had it before, Stella?" Dio questioned.

Stella nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Our mommy brought us some when we went to Diagon Alley."

"What Cards did you get?" Al questioned.

"I got Alberta Toohill and Klaus got Albus Dumbledore. Hey! Albus, Albus!"

"Yeah," Al smiled. "I was named after him and another headmaster, Severus Snape..."

"Ah... That's a nice way to remember family and friends..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, anyone want to try some some of my beans?" Dio asked, holding the beans out for everyone. "Since we all got mostly different things and some of these things, you guys have never had before..." Dio refained from saying muggle-born and the three smiled at him and took some from him, saying, "Thanks."

"Ah," said Irene. "It tastes like an Eclair..."

"Mine tasted like peach," said Stella.

"At lest you didn't get earwax," said Klaus, his face disgusted.

Dio and Al laughed. "Well, it is called every flavoured beans," said Dio.

"Here, have another one from mine," suggested Al. "Maybe you'll have better luck this time."

Klaus nodded and took another one. "Thanks. Let's hope so," he said and plopped the bean into his mouth. He smiled. "Sakura..."

"Sakura?"

"Means cherry blossoms in japanese," explained Stella, her eyes gazed over as she recalled the memories. "Our family lived there for about three years."

"We moved around a lot," said Klaus. "And I think it has something to do with out father's job. We've been to Japan, China, Korea, Thailand, India, France, Italy, Greece, Germany, and flew over most of America for vacation in one of the states, or a permanent stay in a country for about a year... or three..."

"Wow," said Dio. "My family's rich and I haven't been to as many places as you guys have, Klaus."

Al nodded in agreement. Then they kids began to share their sweets with each other and laughing at each other whenever someone got a bad flavor or one that they didn't like.

Al looked out the window and said, "I think we should change into our school rops soon. We should be arriving at nightfall, and it looks like the sun is starting to set... so we should be at around-"

"4 to 5 p.m.," Klaus interrupted. He then put his books down and went to get his ropes. "We'll take turns changing in here. You girls can go first."

Everyone nodded and they did just that.

As the boys waited out in the corridor, Klaus suddenly felt a dragdening feeling over came him and he looked around. Sure enough, there he was, a red haired woman walking beside him.

"My luck is just great," Klaus muttered, trying his hide himself, but to no avail, as Ace had already seen him and was making his way towards them anyways, his eyes glaring at Klaus' form.

"So this is where you were," said Talia, looking down at Dio.

"Well, you were the one who left me in favor of picking a fight with Ace, Talia," said Dio.

Talia raised her head arrogantly upwards, refusing to look at Dio as she walked away. But then she stopped when she didn't feel Ace beside her.

"Ace?" she questioned, turning back to look at Ace, who was looking at Klaus, who'd looked anywhere but at the two.

_'Great. Just great,'_ he thought.

"You go on ahead," said Ace. "I'm going to stay with them."

Talia stood there for a moment, glaring at the kids before arrogantly turning away. Then, the door opened and the girls stepped out in their uniforms.

"Oh, hello," said Stella, looking up at Ace. "Who are you?"

Ace didn't answer, so Dio introduced him instead. "This is Nathan Ace Zabini, my cousin," he said. "He goes by Ace."

Stella nodded and they switched places, they girls now waiting out in the corridor with Ace. Stella felt a bit awkward being stock between to emotionless people. Finally, Al slide the door opened for them while the others were seated in their usual seats, and Stella breathed out a sigh of reveal as she stepped back inside and she and Irene sat down at their usual places, Ace now sitting next to Stella and watching Klaus, who was looking out with window with a board face.

Dio, sensing the tension in the silence, decided to speak up. "Hey, let's open our Chocolate Frogs and see what cards we got," he cheerfully suggested.

"Okay!" said Stella, opening hers. This time, when the frog jumped out, she was really and caught the little thing before happily putting it into her mouth. She then took out the cards and read, "Cliodna." She flipped to the back. "Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew..."She looked up, confused. "What's Moondrew?"

"It's a flowering plant found in Scotland. It's liquid form is used in potion making," explained Klaus. "It's also an essential ingredient of the Wiggenweild Potion, a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep, and the Draught of Living Death, an extremely powerful sleeping draught that sends the drinker into a deathlike slumber..." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wow," said Al. "I think you might know more then Rose does. And she's nuts with books!"

"I did read about it from one of the books we got at Diagon Alley..."

Stella nodded. "He's a bookworm," she said. "Alright then, you go next Irene."

Irene nodded and opened her box. Klaus watched her and knew that, even though she didn't show it, she was a bit nervous. Finally, the frog jumped out and Irene caught it the exact same way Stella did. But instead of eating it whole, she bit off the head and watched as it's feet still continued to try and jump before finally giving up and became stilled. Everyone laughed, except Irene, who'd only eat the thing whole.

Finally, she took out the card and read, "Rowena Ravenclaw." She flipped to the back. "Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. Gave her name to one of the four houses."

Then Klaus went next. "Paracelus," he read the card already in his hand, as he had opened it while Stella was reading hers. "Alchemical genius. Full name is Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus... von Hohenheim." Klaus stared down at the card and Ace narrowed his eyes at him. _'Von Hohenheim...'_ he thought. _'So this is his full name in this world? It's even longer and harder to pronounce then that person's...'_

"Wow," said Dio. "What a name... I'm next!" And he opened his. Dio took out the card and smiled before flipping it to the back and, like the others, showed everyone the picture. "Merlin," he grinned. "Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. I've always wanted this card."

"Well, I'm up," said Al, as he opened his and took the card out. His face paled. "Salazar Slytherin," he whispered out the name before turning to the back. "Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious."

Stella turned to Klaus, confused. "What does all that complicated words mean?" she questioned, her brows notted together.

Klaus sighed. "A Parselmouths," he began, "is a person who could speak parseltongue, the language of serpents. Nearly all known Parselmouths are descended from Salazar Slytherin himself." Ace's eyes narrowed once again at Klaus.

"Oh... does that mean that we're also his descendant too than? ...I mean, we have spoken to snakes, and other animals, before..."

Klaus shrugged. "Possible," he said. "Anyways, back to your first question, Stella. The next word, Legilimens, is a person who practises the art of Legilimency."

"Which," said Dio, holding up his pointer finger, "is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings."

"In other words, mind-reading."

"Ohh," said Stella. "Cool~." She smiled.

"The opposite of that is Occlumency," Al spoke up. "It blocks one's mind against Legilimency."

"Those who practise this art is called Occlimens," Klaus added and looked out the window only to see them pulling up into the station. "Look's like we're here..." Everyone, except Ace, who continued to star at Klaus, thinking, _'Where have I seen him before...?'_, came to look out the window. "And we didn't even noticed the sky had turned dark all because of the fog surrounding this place..." Klaus sighed as the train came to a stop and they all stood up to get off.

* * *

><p><strong>I got most of my information from .com.<strong>

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this so far! Don't worry, you'll be seeing some old faces soon, I promise. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hogwarts, Sortings, and a Midnight Dream. ****The kids finally got to Hogwarts and are now going to be sorted into a house. See which house they'll be sorted into and why. Also, look forward to seeing the moon on the lake! **


	5. Houses, Sortings, & Midnight Dreams

**Here's another chapter for you everyone!**

**Hope you all ENJOY!**

**Declamer: I Don't owe Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does.**** Otherwise I'd pair Draco up with Luna. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Hogwarts, Sortings, &amp; Midnight Dreams<strong>

The kids exited the train and stayed together just as they saw a giant man holding a lamp loom over them, calling out for first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called the giant lump.

Klaus breathed out a relieved breath as Ace finally left them.

"Wow, that man's tall!" said Stella looking up at Hagrid.

"That's Hagrid," said Al, a found smile on his face. "He's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, as well as the professor of Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid waved to Al and Rose and they waved back. "He's also a very precious person to my family too."

"And," said Dio, leaning more towards Stella. James glared at him from behind, but it wasn't as powerful as the one Klaus had given him earlier that day. Rose was also glaring at the closeness between Irene and Klaus, as he'd helped her get down the train and was now standing beside her. "He's a half giant. Which is why he's so tall." Al didn't like the fact that Dio was telling this to Stella and the others in fear of what they'll think of Hagrid.

Stella's eyes widened. "Cool~" she said.

Dio chuckled and leaned in towards Al and whispered, "She is so easily to please. It's like she's a toddler." Al nodded, a found smile on his face.

"Oh, don't I know it," said Klaus from behind them. "I mean, I've lived with her for eleven years after all." He glanced towards Al. "And don't worry, Al. we're not that prejudiced. Right Dio, Irene?" his eyes narrowed on Dio's form.

Dio laughed nervously. "Right," he said and Irene nodded, though her eyes were blank.

"Right then, this way," said Hagrid as he led the students down what seemed to be a steep, narrowed path. The children followed him, tripping and stumbling along the way. "Mind your steps now!"

"Careful Stella," advised Klaus as he held Irene by the arm to stop her fall, while Stella tried not to drop Snowbell. Rose glared at Irene from her place behind them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," said Hagrid, over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path opened suddenly onto a great black lake as some students "ooooh"ed at it. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its window sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towards.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Klaus lead Irene by the arm over to Stella, who was waiting for them at a boat, Snowbell already in.

Dio, seeing this, suddenly pushed Al to the bout next to them. "I'll go with Al," he said, going into another boat.

Rose then came up behind them, glaring at Klaus as he helped Irene into the boat that Stella was already in with another person they didn't know. She then got into the boat next to theirs with Dio, Al, and a stranger.

"Ohay," said Dio, glancing towards Klaus. Klaus smiled back awkwardly at him.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat all to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was staring up at the great castle when suddenly, Stella heard a few students whispering and pointing towards a section of the lake that seemed to be frozen.

"What's that over there?" asked Stella, holding onto Snowbell in fear that he might fall in.

"That's the tomb of Luna Lovegood," Rose answered. "A Ravenclaw who died in the last war."

"No one knows how she died," said Dio. "Nor did they ever recovered her body, as it's said that her body has been frozen solid down there by Voldemort himself. Though no one knows why..."

"So this is where aunt Luna is buried..." Stella whispered, and she held up her hands, put them together and closed her eyes in a prayer. When she opened her eyes, Stella yelled and had to move back against Klaus's chest.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Klaus calmly asked her.

Stella, her face a bit pale, but otherwise blank, pointed out towards the lake. "There," she said. "A blonde haired girl dressed in white," whispered Stella. "Don't you see her, brother?" Irene, Klaus, Regulus, and Snowbell stared at the place Stella was pointing to. "Her back's turned to us and she's facing the moon!" The transparent girl was standing there in a long, flowing white dress, her back turned to them and her curly hair fanned out behind her.

The others looked to where Stella was pointing to.

"I don't see anything," said Rose, her arms crossed. "You must be bluffing."

"But there are ghosts of those who've been at Hogwarts said to still be wandering around the place though," Al pointed out.

"Either there to take residence, as they are afraid of death, or-" said Klaus.

"Because they have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt," Irene interrupted, gazing out into the icy river.

Rose was now annoyed. "Yeah, but no one has ever seen Luna's ghost before," she said.

"That's not true," Dio spoke up. "Some Ravenclaws says they see a blonde haired girl dressed in a white dress, sitting on the rim or the roof of the Ravenclaw tower, looking towards the lake. Some even see her standing on top of the lake, right where they say her body should be, or sometimes, at other parts of the lake. She even looks up towards the school, and students say they get a sense of longing from her. But for what, they weren't sure, as no one could talk to her nor would she talk to them. She'd just smile in her weird way and leave, leaving behind a trail of white flower petals in her wake. No one knows which flower those petals came from though... But the Headmaster had called them Moon Lilies, The Forever Flower, or just Ever Flower. People say that they sometimes hear her humming a tune or a melody would play, and the wind would carry along those petals and it's sweets sent whenever someone is about to encounter her... My parents work here and my older sister saw her ghost from time to time." Dio shrugged.

"Hm, then I wonder what Miss. Luna's strong connection is...?" Irene whispered.

Suddenly, Stella looked up. "Piano?" she wondered. "And violin playing...? This melody... mother often hums this melody... this is... your song, isn't it, aunt Luna?"

Luna stopped her silent singing to the moon, shook her head, and turned around, a small smile on her face. But before her face could be seen, she disappeared in little pieces of snow-like glows and the melody stopped. The boats then sailed closer and closer to the cliff on which the castle stood, towering over them.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff.

Everyone bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were then carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor where they all clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid cheeked each boat as children climbed out of them before leading them up a passageway in the rock where they climbed up after Hagrid's lamp. Coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle, where they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oal form door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked before turning around, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung opened and there stood Neville Longbottom, smiling down at them.

"Hello Hagrid," he said.

"Hello Professor Longbottom," Hagrid greeted, a smile on his face. "Firs' years are here."

Neville nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

He pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big; you could have fit a whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceilings were too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The student followed Neville across the flagged stone floor as hundreds of voices could be heard from a doorway to the right, meaning that the rest of the school were already there. Neville then showed the first years into a small, empty chamber of the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together then they would usually have done, causing both Irene and Stella to be pushed into Klaus.

"Oh, sorry," said Irene, moving back and letting go of Klaus' hand. She instantly missed the warmth of his hand.

"It's alright," Klaus answered. Stella noted the look of longing in his eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone," Neville greeted. "Now, I'm sure you're all eager to get in, correct?" Students nodded their heads. "Well, before we do that, I have to give you all this lecture first, so bear with me and listen will, cause this is kinda important and is practically The Basic Rule here..." Neville's face became as stern as Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall among the rest of the students, you will have to first be sorted into your House. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in you House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room."

"Wow," Stella whispered. "Family sure is getting big..." Klaus chuckled.

"Shush," Rose hushed them sternly.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history-"

"Yeah right," Rose whispered.

"Shush," the other, aside from Irene, shushed her. She glared at them all.

"-and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"Don't say anything negative, Rose," Al advised. "Slytherin does have many great wizards in them, should I remind you." Rose glared at him.

"While you are here, your triumphs will earn you your House points while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I'd advise you all to prepare yourselves while you are waiting. I'll be back in a minute and we can began. Please wait here patiently, children," finished Neville, leaving the chamber.

Each kids talked to each other and tried to prepare themselves as best they could while they waited.

Klaus stared blankly at everyone trying to prepare themselves and asking that well await them inside the hall. Rose was trying to get Al to help her prepare and Al looked reluctant to do it, but did it anyways.

"Hold the mirror still, Al!" she ordered, fixing her hair.

Dio patted the seemingly crying boy's shoulder in comfort.

"You seem board, Klaus," said Irene, her eyes on the other kids.

Klaus quickly turned his head to look at her. "Excuse me?" he asked, shocked. "What did you just call me?"

Irene turned her head to him. "Klaus," she said blankly. "What else? It's you're name, isn't it?"

Klaus smiled widely at her. "I think this the the first time I heard you say someone's name, Ire." Irene turned to stare at him. "Sorry, seems I keep giving you new nicknames, don't I?"

"How can we just let it go, this is horrible!" said a ghost to another ghost as they floated into the room. "He even has Peeves scared, that Slytherin boy!

"Calm down, Sir Nicholas," said the other ghost, a woman.

"Yes," said the fat ghost. "I'm sure there's a reason he's doing this."

"My dear Fariar and Lady," said Sir Nicholas, "surely you are not siding with him! That boy is the sole reason the Room of Requirements cannot be in use, and why every student is afraid to go up to the seventh floor!"

"The Bloody Baron is trying to do something about this, don't you worry," said the Grey Lady just as Neville came back out.

"Why hello there Sir Nicholas, Grey Lady, Friar," greeted Neville, before frowning at Sir Nicholas's face. "What's wrong? ... Is it Malfoy again?"

"Malfoy?" Stella questioned.

Dio nodded. "Draco Malfoy. A friend of my father's," he explained. "He also died in the second war, in the Room of Requirements, on the seventh floor. And it was by uncle Vincent's spell too."

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"Uncle Vincent's casted a really powerful spell that he could not control, and uncle Draco sacrificed himself in order to save uncle Vincent. He fell into the bewitched flame in uncle Vincent's place and died, his body never recovered because no one was allowed into the surly brunt Room of Requirements any longer... Not since then..."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Why be?" Asked Rose. "He was a Slytherin, and did I emanation, a Death Eater? The lot of them!"

"But still!" Said Stella. "He sacrificed himself for his friend!"

* * *

><p>"The Bloody Baron is taking care of it right now," said the Grey Lady.<p>

"Hm, that is to say if he'll see him," said Sir Nicholas, moving towards the Great Hall. "I mean, no one's seen that boy since his death, not even his parents!" And they all disappeared through the Wall and into the Great Hall.

"Alright children, quiet down!" said Neville, as they children had began taking among each other when they heard what the ghosts were talking about. "The Great Hall is ready for you. Now, form a line, and follow me."

The kids got into a line, Stella in front of Klaus, Irene behind him, Dio, Al, and Rose following. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of big double doors into the Great Hall.

Thousands of candles were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighted the place. The minute they entered, James' eyes fell on Stella's form.

"Wow," said Stella. "So pretty..."

"Do you like it?" asked Dio. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside..."

"Cool~" Stella's eyes sparked while Klaus smiled and glanced back towards Irene, who was also looking up towards the ceiling in awe. Klaus' smile widened and both Dio and Al were the only one to see it, as they'd been the ones to crane their heads to look at Stella's happy form.

_"Oh,"_ Dio thought while Al whispered. Dio turned to him and Al looked up at him.

"You noticed?" Dio asked. Al nodded.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting, Hagrid among them.

"How did Hagrid get there so fast?" Stella questioned, bring the two boys in the back back.

"Secret passageways, I'm sure," said Klaus before they boys could answer. "Since most, if not all, medieval castles, or just castles in general, have them."

"Oooh, Mystery!"

Neville led the first years up to the front so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelights. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Neville then silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a pointed hat. This hat was patched and frayed, and extremely dirty. Everyone stared at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, and then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim open wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"Wow," said Stella, once the song finished. "That was nice!"

Neville then stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment in his hand. "When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said and began reading off names.

Kids went up and everyone watched as they hat shouted out one of the four houses after a time of silence, before Neville took the hat off their heads and they went over to their house, who cheered and welcomed them.

Finally, one of them was called up. "Collins, Irena."

Irene stepped up and Neville placed the hat on her head. The hat once again came to life and began talking to her, starting Irene a bit, though she barely showed it.

_"Hmm,"_ said the hat. _"Very noble aren't you. But not in a brave, Gryffindor way, no. More like a Slytherin's way... There's also leadership in you, but... and you do have patience, a lot of it... but, you're not fitted for Hufflepuff either... on the other hand, because of that patience, you are usually the voice of logic and reason, hm... I think _RAVENCLAW!" Neville took the hat off her head and Irene walked over to the Ravenclaw table, which was right beside the Slytherins.

Then, some more kids were called up until finally, another recognizable name was called. "Mayfold, Leonardo."

Klaus let out a side before walking up. Rose's eyes widened once she found out Klaus' real relationship with Stella, a bit relieved. _'No wonder...'_ she thought, but then her eyes narrowed. _'But there's still that Irene girl.'_

_'So that's one of her twins,'_ thought Astoria from her place sitting next to Theo on the high table. Theo was also looking at the child. _'Seems that he and Dio are already friends.'_ She smiled at that thought. _'Good.'_

_'Leonardo,'_ thought Irene. _'Where have I heard that name before...?'_

"Leonardo?" Al questioned.

Stella nodded. "Yeah. That's his first name, but Klaus doesn't like to be called by it, or as Leo. If possible, he likes to avoid using the name." Al nodded.

"But what's not to like about that name though?" questioned Dio. "I mean, it's Leo the Lion- oh... that's why you said he should be in Gryffindor..." Stella nodded.

Neville placed the hat on Klaus' head. His eyes became hidden by the hat's shadow.

_"Hmm,"_ mused the hat. _"Though it is true that you are very clever, wise and knowledgeable, even without the memories of your past life... And quite perspective too. However, I would think that with your cunningness, ambitious, and sometimes more then questionable ways of getting things done- through either uses of will, verbal, or less, yet still effective, physical threats and forces, I would think that Slytherin-"_

_"No,"_ Klaus interrupted, his head lifted up and his eyes set on Irene's form in determination.

_"I see... Very well then,"_ the hat gave in. "RAVENCLAW!" And Klaus waked off to the Ravenclaw table, saying hi to Irene and sitting down next to her with a smile. Rose glared.

Neville smiled. _'Just like Luna,'_ he thought.

Stella leaned in towards Al and Dio. "See," she whispered. "I told you he'd be in Ravenclaw." This time, it was James who was glaring.

"Mayfold, Stella." And Stella walked up.

_'So that's the other twin,'_ thought Astoria.

_"Hmm,"_ said the hat. _"Resourceful, sly, and cunning... And you love to pull pranks on others, especially on your older brother just to try and get him back for his one time prank on you all those years ago... All these traits are best suited for," _Stella smiled widely under the shadow of the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" Stella lifted up her head to the light, a bright, sparking smile on her face as Neville took off the hat from her head, a small, awkward smile on his face as he watched her skip off to the Slytherin table. Both Theo and Astoria smiled.

"Nott, Simon." Dio walked up, a bright smile on his face.

_"Hmm,"_ repeated the hat. _"Even though you are cheerful, you are also very dismissive. There's so many things you hind behind your smile."_ Dio's eyes suddenly turned into one that looked serpent-like orange under the shadow of the hat. Both Klaus' and Theo's eyes narrowed. _"Yet... You've also put your friends before you and have shown companion and concern for others once before... But..."_ Dio's eyes widened in shock. He didn't remember that. _"It was so long ago that you don't seem to be able to recall it very well. However, despite all the, the best house for you is still, after all,_ SLYTHERIN!" Dio breathed a sigh of relief, smiled and walked off to join Stella.

"Potter, Albus." Whispers broke out as Al walked up.

_"... Hmm,"_ said that hat. _"That is a very good choice. But are you sure about this-?"_

"Yes," Al answered with determination, his eyes set.

_"Very well then. You children these days, so stubborn._ SLYTHERIN!" James's jaw dropped as he watched Al happily skip over to the Slytherin table and join Dio and Stella, sitting on the other side of her shoulder.

"Oh, he's done it now," whispered Rose, her eyes narrowed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he watched James watch Stella interact with Al and Dio. _'Yep,'_ he thought. _'He really does remind me of someone. That person was also glaring across the Hall when the girl he loves was engaged in a friendly interaction with his rival... And it became even worse when that rival also showed some interest in her too. Enough to even ask her to be his date to a party with him... Even though it was only as a friend then...'_

A few more names were called. "Weasley, Rose." Another set of whispers as Rose stepped up.

The hat barely even touched her head before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped, hollered, and whistled loudly as Rose joined them, sitting by Jame's side.

Another set of whispers broke out from other tables.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, just like that Slytherin."

"Yeah, that so called Prince of Slytherin."

"Draco Malfoy, a true Slytherin through and through!"

"Wow. Then she must be a true Gryffindor."

"Just like the Prince of Gryffindor, James."

"Yeah, he was like that too, wasn't he?"

"But Albus on the other hand..."

"Everyone quite," shouted Neville. His time at the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be paying off...

That day, both Rose and Albus acquired a new nickname. Some Gryffindors, mostly James and Rose, would take to calling him the Traitor of Gryffindor, while some would call him the Earl of Slytherin. Rose on the other hand, was called the the Lady Rose, Lady of Gryffindor, or the Rose of Gryffindor from then on.

Finally, after the last name was called up, Neville rolled up his scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Then, the new Professor got to his feet, his eyes on Klaus, who glared back at him while he just smiled. The Professor's name was Eli Cromwell, and he looked as though he was in his 30s or 40s, with dark bluish-black hair that parts in the in the middle of his forehead, round-square-like glasses, and gray eyes.

"Sono norowa chesha neko," whispered Klaus. "I really hate that sly smile of his... reminds me of that _cat _in _Alice in Wonderland_."

The Headmaster's smile seemed to widen before he turned towards the other students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"Welcome," he said, "to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. A few star-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Also, remember that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Professor Huge. Also, watch out for the frozen parts of the lake. And finally, note that should any of you have the need to go up to the seventh floor, to be careful not to get too close to the entrance to the Room of Requirements. That is all." He sat back down and everyone clapped as the food appeared and they all digged in.

"Hey, is it true that Professor Cromwell is the late Professor Dumbledore's nephew?" asked a first year Ravenclaw.

"I heard he was just a child the Professor took in and raised," said another.

"Who knows," said the one in the middle, as Klaus put a stake on Irene's plate. "Some rumors says that he didn't even attend Hogwarts!"

"They're just rumors," said Klaus, sitting back down and staring up at Eli, who smiled slyly at him.

Once everyone was finished, they sang the Hogwarts song and were sent off to bed.

* * *

><p>Stella, dressed in her blue night down, yawned and laid her head down on the pillow of her new bed. Her eyes closed and she began to fall into slumber just as the piano played, the moonlight shone through the room and the enchanted wind brought white flower petals with them.<p>

_On nights when the wind blows_

_I softly close my eyes_

_It feels like you are right next to me_

The flower petals turned into the ghost of Luna in her white dress, sitting beside Stella's bedside and smiling down at her. She touched Stella's forehead and began to sing as white light engulfed the room.

* * *

><p>Stella found herself standing in darkness when suddenly, a white light appeared and she followed it.<p>

_Wordlessly, I follow you and walk_

_Although everyday_

_I can't even approach you step by step_

Finally, she emerged onto the middle of the black lake, under the light of the full moon.

_The moonlight is setting_

She found Luna standing there, her back turned and her arms reaching up to the moon, singing.

_A black moon is setting in my __heart_

"Heora..." whispered Stella, recognizing the song she sang. Luna brought her hands down to clench her chest.

_It resembles me, who can't say anything_

_If I long for it so much and call out and call out_

_It's a memory that becomes blacked ash_

She began to turn towards Stella.

_A cold darkness is falling down_

_A small star is rising_

Stella gasped as she saw the beautiful Luna Lovegood in all her glory under the light of the moon. "Mother...?" she whispered, but then remembered that Luna was her aunt, and that it won't be impossible for them to resemble each other somewhat.

Luan's grey eyes warmed up as her light blonde hair flew through the wind.

_I call out to you several times a day but_

She looked sadly towards the castle, and Stella was suddenly over came with a sense of longinf coming from her.

_Why can't I hear an answer?_

_When I approach you_

Stella stepped forward and Luna seems to move back.

_Step by step, you get further_

_The moonlight is setting_

_A black moon is setting in my heat_

Luna held out a black stone and handed it to Stella, a smile on her pale face. Stella took the stone into her hand and looked at it.

_"The moonlight is setting," _Luna whispered as the wind blew by strongly with white flower petals. The moon overhead seems to lower itself until half of it was submerged into the the lake's water.

And suddenly Stella found herself drowned in the water of the black lake, Luna looking down on her with a smile. She turned to the side and saw the frozen body of Luna Lovegood.

_Help me, Help me_

The current rewind and memories then played out before her.

Stella saw Luna fall into the lake, whispering _"Farewell,"_ to Voldemort, who was reaching out for her, but he didn't come into the lake with her. Stella's eyes meet with Luna's for a moment.

_Help this heart that is_

Instead, Voldemort stayed at the top, and froze the place as Luna's sad eyes turned back to him.

_Only filled with unhappiness_

Luna's form froze over.

_The Moonlight is setting_

_It becomes blackened tears that are falling_

...

_"That skull and snake tattoo. Where have I see it before...?" _

* * *

><p>Klaus found himself in darkness. He looked around, but found no one, when suddenly, piano started playing, soon followed by violins as pink sakura petals flowed in with the wind.<p>

_How much would it hurt to heal_

_I let you go from the longing_

_How much do I have to love to be in arms_

Klaus turned and suddenly found a blonde haired boy dressed in a slytherin black and green rope, his eyes casted down and looking sad as he stood far away from Klaus.

_It's okay even if I live a day_

_In the arms of a memory that's like wind_

He suddenly disappeared and Klaus turned his head in search for the boy. He found him by the window overlooking the lake and saw the boy stare out in longing. He also saw the form of his younger sister, Stella, standing in front of Luna.

_If I can stay at that place that I can't reach_

The Slytherin boy reached out in longing, but a barrier stopped him. And he pulled his hand back to his heart, clenching it.

_Then I'll be able to forget the pain of my heart_

He disappeared again, a drop of tear landing on the floor and disappearing.

_Breaking down and the tears of longing_

_How much would it hurt to heal_

He reappeared at the window, this time sitting on this balcony and still looking out the window.

_Because I can't go back_

_I endure my days upon a piece of memory_

He looked down at his hand, where a golden key rested, it's chains falling down.

_When the longing deepens_

He returns to staring out the window before disappearing again. This time, he reappeared by jumping down right next to Klaus, causing him to move back in shock as the teen whispered, _"I feel like the sad ending is near"_ into his ears, pushing the golden key into Klaus's hand as he passed him before pushing Klaus on the back. _"You are getting away from me."_ Klaus looked down at the beautiful key in his hand as the teen disappeared again, leaving Klaus in the darkness as black and blue shadows engulfed him.

_How much would it hurt to heal_

Klaus then began to see the darkness sift and a picture of a flaming dragon came towards him.

_I can't even breath, choking from tears_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the blonde teen trade places with his falling friend, throwing the fat looking boy up towards his dark skin friend, a smile on his face as he whispered, _"Take care,"_ before letting himself be swallowed by the flaming serpent.

_"Draco!"_ they cried out just as the flame dragon came down on Klaus.

_How much do I have to love to be in arms_

Klaus found himself being pulled backwards.

_Of memory that's like the wind_

He found himself in the dark room again.

_I wonder around and around_

The Slytherin teen appeared, walking around and around in the darkness.

_Hurt but loving_

His sad eyes looked towards Klaus and Klaus was pulled out of the room just as he saw an enchanted, full length gold mirror appear right behind the boy.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up, catching her breath from being in the lake. She left the sun's light shin on her eyes and found that it was already morning.<p>

She smiled and pulled her covers over to get up when she noticed two things. One was the white flower petals on her bed. The second was that her hand was holding something in them. Stella looked down to her hand and found it holding onto the black stone Luna had given her. She gasped.

"Is something wrong, Stella?" asked her roommate.

Stella hide the stone under her bed covers. "No," she said. "Nothings wrong."

The other girl had her brows notted together. "Well alright then. You'd better get up and dressed."

Stella nodded and watched as the other girl left before looking back down towards the stone. For some reason, she feels like she should keep everything that happened a secret.

* * *

><p>In the Ravenclaw dorm room, Klaus was sitting up and holding a golden key in his hand.<p>

"Klaus, you'd better get dressed," said one of the boys.

Klaus looked up. "Yeah," he said and got up off the bed, putting the gold key necklace around his neck and walking over to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that chapter!<strong>

**so, did you like it? Please leave your comments in REVIEW! I'm sad when there's only one person who constantly reviews, but still, I thank that person very much for cheering me on!**

**The two songs are called Heora or Moonlight is Setting. It's form the Korean drama called the Moon Embracing the Sun. The other song is called Sorrow Song from another Korean drama JangokJeong.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Stella finds the mirror and almost got pulled into it's depths by the hands coming out of it! But what's this, the jewelry that her parents gave her saved her?! And what's with Klaus, going off to the seventh floor all alone at night?! What secrets will be revealed in the next chapter: The Mirror of Souls!**


	6. The Mirror of Souls

**Wow, it's the last day of the year already. That sure was fast. I gotta do some house cleaning, but before that, here's another new chapter for you all. Once my break is up, it'll be hard for me to update, so...**

**ENJOY!**

**Declaimer: I don't owe the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Mirror of Souls<strong>

Stella was running. She was running and cussing.

"Damn it," she whispered. "Just because of a little prank. He had to hold me back for detention just because I blew up the potion in class and got everyone in a sticky mess!" She huffed. "But that's not the point! I have to talk to Klaus! He really is Ravenclaw's Book Mater."Over the past months, Klaus had been nicknamed the Book Master of Ravenclaw because of his tendency to always have a book on hand, and almost always have the answers people seek through use of book. Stella on the other hand, was nicknamed the Star of Slytherin or the Slytherin Prankster because of how she stood out among the first year Slytherins, and how the pranks that she'd intended for Klaus always seems to land on other people instead. Not only that, but Stella usually never gets caught for her pranks, even though people knew that it was her, because no one had any evidence, and Klaus refused to say anything to give her away. Though Stella knew that he knows it was her, because he'd always smile slyly at her after the prank.

Stella and Klaus weren't the only ones with nicknames though. Dio, Ace, Irene, and Talia had one too.

Dio was called the Blue Dragon of Slytherin because of an accident that happened in Transfiguration that had somehow transform him into a small, blue dragon with orange, serpent like eyes and blue flames on his back. It was no surprise to Stella that Klaus was the one who'd done it, as Dio had looked exactly like the dragon on his apron. Even though everyone looked surprised, Klaus didn't while Dio looked very panicky. Professor White, impressed, had asked Klaus and Dio if they wanted to learn how to become an animagus and they both refused; Klaus calmly, Dio a bit freaked out. Stella was not surprise that Klaus was not able to control his powers very well, as the wand he was using was not the one he'd gotten, but another, ordinary looking wand that Mr. Ollivander had given him to use so that he could hind his other wand. Klaus was the first person to call Dio the Blue Dragon and the nickname stock from then on.

Klaus was also the one to nickname Irene as well, calling her the White Lady of a Reason and Logic one day in the library. As for Ace and Talia, they both already had nicknames of their own. Ace's nickname was the Ruthless Flame because of his tendencies to ignore the law and seek out strong opponents to fight against. Talia on the other hand, was called the Blue Lady because of the fact that her face rarely ever shows emotions, just like Irene. Not only that, but she also tends to ignore the rules and seek out strong opponents to fight against as well. It's also rumored that her red hair would her teal blue when she's seriously fighting someone. For some reason, both of them are always going after Klaus, how keeps trying to avoid them.

Stella shivered. It was really cold in the dungeon during this time of year. She walked up the steps. "Just how much of a coincidence is it that he had exactly just the book I needed! And what the hell does it mean the Death Stone of a Shinigami! This book is so confusing!" she complained, just as the wind blew by, carrying along with it, white flower petals. Stella closed her eyes and breathed in the refreshing smell. When she opened her eyes, Stella found herself standing in a room. The wind stopped blowing and the flower petals dropped to the floor.

The room was lit in blue by the moonlight and in the middle stood a full length mirror, wide enough for at least two or three people to squeeze through. On the top of the golden frame mirror were the words _I Seal You Away In This Place Of Eternal Darkness You'll Stay_ written in red blood.

Stella stared into the darkness of the mirror and suddenly, a hand appeared in it, telling her to come closer. Stella walked up to the mirror, the light in the cold room suddenly dimmed and the room turned ash black, almost as if it'd been burnt.

Stella reached her hand out to touch the black surface of the mirror when suddenly, she heard a voice from behind telling her, "No!"

Stella stopped her advance and whipped her head around. "Father?" She questioned into the darkness. Then suddenly, the hand in the mirror grabbed Stella's hand and tried to pull her in.

Stella yelled and tried to pull back, but to no avail. Her eyes widened as her hand passed through the mirror surface and to the other side.

"No!" She yelled out and tried to pull back, but to no avail as her body continued to be pulled in by the laughing voice's hand. Just as half of her body was in side the mirror, Stella put her other hand on the mirror's surface to try and stop the advances when suddenly, the charm on her arm glowed a bright white light as did her necklace once it, too, touched the mirror's dark, abyssal like surface.

The owner of the hand screamed and retreaded his hand, but Stella was still half stock in the mirror. Suddenly, she felt her free hand being pulled from behind and soon, her whole body was freed. Stella turned around to thank her savior, but found no one there except for a giant dabble door at the far end of the room.

Stella looked back to the whispering mirror before turning around and ran towards the door. Once she was out, Stella found herself out in the corridors of the castle.

"How did I get all the way up here already?" she wondered. "And where am I anyways?" Suddenly, words appeared on the walls behind her, the words _The Seventh Floor, Left Corridor_ written in elegant, neat cursive.

Stella's face paled as she whispered. "The entrance to the Room of Requirements..." She then took into a dead run towards the Great Hall for dinner, as she was already very late as it was.

* * *

><p>A blonde boy in Slytherin black ropes stepped out of the shadow of the dark room, watching as Stella exits, his face black as he came to stand by the mirror.<p>

"Damn it, I was so close," said the rat like voice of a man. "This is all your fault Boy, all your fault. I almost had my replacement in this-"

"Shut up, Pettigrew," sneered Draco. "You'll never get out of this place if I could help it. You, and the others in there."

"Damn you traitorous boy," came a woman's sneering voice just as the face of Bellatrix appeared and lunged at him. Draco stayed where he was, his face still passive as Bella found herself restricted by the mirror. "Draco," she said in a sweet voice. "Let us out. Please."

"No," Draco answered blankly.

Bella's face changed and she charged at him again. "Why you-."

"Stop it, Bella," came a rasping voice from behind.

Bella turned around towards Voldemort. "My Lord," she blowed. "But this boy-."

"Is currently out of our reach. There is nothing we could do about him right now. And we'll leave it at that." Bella blowed and moved back. "Draco boy." Voldemort moved to put his hand on Draco's shin, a creepy smile on his face while Draco remained passive. "Know that you'll be the first person to die when we get out of this torturous Hell." And they all disappeared back into the deaths of the mirror.

Draco continued to stare blankly at the mirror, his eyes void of life. "I'm already dead," he stated, before bending down to pick up the white flower on the floor at his feet. "And you don't even know what Hell's really like."

Some life came back into Draco's eyes as he smiled and breathed in the sweet sent of the flower, before moving over to the window over looking the lake. A piano appeared in the room and began to play. He then kissed the tip of the flower, looking down at the lake, before looking up towards the full moon and humming his lost melody to the tune of the piano.

* * *

><p>Stella ran towards the door of the Great Hall. She stopped in front of it, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. Stepping in, Stella searched the tables for a familiar face. Finally, she found who she was looking for sitting right where he always was, at the Ravenclaw table right next to Irene.<p>

Stella smiled and made her way towards her older brother. She stopped once she reached him and waited for Klaus to turn around.

"Oh, Stella!" Shouted Dio, being the first to see her. "So, how was detention with my father?"

klaus turned around and smiled up at her. "I heard you got the entire class into a sticky mess." Stella glared at him and Klaus' smile fell. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" Questioned Stella, holding up the book and motioning with her head for them to go somewhere more private.

Klaus nodded, stood up and followed her outside of the nosy hall.

"Alright, what is it, Stella?" Klaus asked.

"I have a few question for you, Absolute," said Stella.

klaus' eyebrow went up. "Absolute?" He questioned. "What is this? Suddenly _Alice In Wonderland_?"

"Why yes!" answered Stella. "You are Absolute because you always have the answers that everyone seeks! I am Alice because I'm the one asking you the questions. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are Dio and Al, because, as you know, they make great joking partners! The Red Queen is Talia and the White Queen is obviously Irena. And the Dormouse is Rose!" Both Stella and Klaus laughed at that.

"Then who's the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the White Rabbit, Peter? Or even, the Cheshire Cat?"

"Hmm I think the Mad Hatter could be mother and the White Rabbit father-"

"It has to be someone in school, Stella," Klaus interrupted.

Speaking of their parents, it seems that Snowbell didn't have to deliver the letters after all, as the owls did it instead. Stella was so happy to know that their owls could deliver letters.

"Oh, then I guess Professor White can be Peter. Since his name's already Peter and he does have white hair. As for the others... I don't really know."

"It has to be someone among the students, Stella."

"Oh, then I really don't know."

"Hm... What about James and Ace? We know them, as they've been constantly around us as well. Where do they go?"

"Um... I guess Ace for the Mad Hatter and James for the White Rabbit...?"

"Hm..." said Klaus, looking up. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess that could works too. Now what about the March Hare and Cheshire?"

"Oh, um the March Hare can be Peeves! Yes. He loves throwing things... But I don't know about Cheshire though... who could be sly enough to be Cheshire..."

Peeves has been a very dear friend to Stella lately. Though, the first time he saw her, he ran away screaming, "That Slytherin Sprown!". It was the same for Klaus, and neither one did anything to him. Klaus had only looked up from his book as Peeves hightailed out of there.

However, that was before Peeves caught Stella pulling a prank on Klaus and became her accompaniment, though a bit reluctant, at first. Even now, he still kept a distance between them and tried not to get too close, especially to Klaus, whom he says has a dark and dangerous aura about him.

"Too bad the only one I can think of isn't a student..."

Stella looked up. "Hah?"

"Oh, nothing," Klaus waved off. "Anyways, back to your question, Alice?"

"Ah, right!" Stella held up the black boo titled Necromancer. "You've read this book already, right?" She questioned.

Klaus nodded his head. "Well, of course I have. Otherwise, I won't have recommended the story to you. I mean, one of the characters is a prankster just like you after all."

"Yeah. I had fun reading that. Now I'm just dying to try out all the new pranking methods that I learned. So you'd better prepare yourself, Klaus." Klaus raised an eyebrow at the accusing figure. "I'll get you for sure this time." She straightened her poster. "But anyways, that's not what I really want to know... Klaus, do you know anything about the Black Stone of Death mentioned in here?"

klaus closed his eyes. "All I know is that it belongs to a Death God," he answered, opening his eyes back up. "According to the legend that came with the world's series, it is said that that Death God is the Guardian of the Gate of Death. They say that the stone is made out of his black blood and has the power to open a portal and call back the dead from the other side... though the only way to do that is to use a mirror to connect the two worlds though. Or a door, if one has the key..."

"Oh..." said Stella. "A mirror..." She looked up. "Klaus, do you know anything about this mirror that connects the two worlds?"

"Why do you wants to know something like that, Stelle?" Klaus questioned.

"Just tell me! Do you?" She desperately held on to his arm.

"... Well," Klaus began. "I guess any mirror could be used to connect the two worlds. As long as it's a mirror, it'll work."

"What about a gold frame mirror with black surface and blood written on top?"

Klaus whipped his head back and glared at Stella. Stella flinched under his gaze. "Where did you heard that from, Stella?" he questioned, hands on her shoulders.

"K-Klaus!" yelled Stella, in pain.

Klaus caught himself, his eyes wide as he quickly dropped his hands and moved a few steps away from her. "S-sorry," he shattered out, before moving his body so that his side was turned to her.

"That kind of mirror," he began. "That kind of mirror is dangerous, Stella. If it's written in blood and the surface is black as you've said, then it can only be one thing." Klaus turned towards her, his face serious. "A seal," he said. "And with a gold frame like that, a very dangerous seal. I suspect that, in that mirror, lies a very dangerous soul sealed within it, and by someone very powerful in the art of sealing too, no less. But why do you want to know this, Stella?" He turned towards her, a confused expression on his face.

Stella flinched and looked up from her musing. "Hah?" she said. "Oh, no reason. Just curious."

Klaus's eyes narrowed at her and he stepped closer. "Stella," he said in a serious and a bit threatening tone. "Why were you late to dinner? Professor Nott got here before you, and I'm sure that he won't have left you alone in the dungeon, unsupervised."

Stella gulped and lowered her head, trying to look anywhere but into her brother's blazing blue eyes. She answered, in a shaky voice, "I-in the Room of Requirements. On the seventh floor, left corridor... I found the mirror in that room." Klaus' eyes widened. "I-I don't know how I got there. One minute, I was in the dungeon, and the next, I was in that room, with a mirror right in front of me-" Stella was interrupted as Klaus grasped her hand, the one without the charm bracelet, and held it up to inspect it. Both children's eyes widened as there, on Stella's arm, were red hand markings were the hand had grabbed her.

Stella quickly pulled her hand back and looked at it. "W-what is this?" she shattered out, a bit scared.

Klaus' face was paled, his eyes wide. "You were marked," he breathed out.

Stella looked up at him. "What?" she questioned.

Klaus moved closer to her and hugged. "By the Lord, you were marked. You almost got taken to the other side!"

"W-what do you mean? How do you know that?! Klaus!"

Klaus finally moved back and stared into Stella's eyes/ "Listen to me, Stella," said Klaus, serious. "From now on, no matter where you are, always have someone with you. And be sure to stick to that person like glue, got it?" Stella nodded, scared. Klaus also nod his head and hugged her again. "Good."

"Um... why do I have to do that, brother? Tell me, was I about to be spirited away or something?" Stella questioned.

Klaus' blue eyes darkened. "Something like that," he answered in a low tone. Stella moved back and looked at him while he looked down at her. "Had you been pulled into that place fully, your spirit would've been ripped out of you body, through the most painful way possible, and be stock in that place for the rest of eternity while the person who pulled you in will take over your body, and leave that mirror."

"That's horrible!"

Klaus nodded and looked back towards the Great Hall. "Alright, I think we'd better go back," he said, looking back at her. "The others are waiting and you must be hungry." AS if to answer his question, Stella's stomach growled and she blushed while Klaus smirked. "Come on, Alice." He began to walk towards the doors. "You're already very late to the tea party, naughty girl."

Stella blushed again before running to catch up to Klaus, grabbing a hold of one of his arms with both her hands and pulling him down.

"Whoa," said Klaus. "What are you doing?"

Stella looked up at him. "You said I need to stick to someone like glue everywhere I go, and right now, I only see you with me," Stella answered. "Also, you need to be a gentleman and show me in, Klaus."

Klaus chuckled, but nodded anyways, as he lead her into the room and sat down to finish dinner, Stella clinging to Klaus the entire night before swishing to Dio and Al while walking back to their door room. Stella had received a glare from Rose at dinner, but if she noticed, she'd chosen to ignore it, while both Dio and Al got one from Klaus, as a warning, and James.

Stella seemed to have ignored that too, telling Klaus not to worry, as "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are only escorting me to the green castle." And both Dio and Al played along by asking her who was Dee and who was Dum and then arguing among each other about it as they walked towards their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Done with another chapter! <strong>

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you all think of this story, or chapter in general!**

**NOTICE: I've also posted a character profile on my page for you. It has all of my OCs and some of their information on it. PLease check it out if you're having trouble keeping up with all the OCs.**

**THANK YOU!**

***NEXT CHAPTER: Where is Klaus going off to so late in the night?! And what's this, he's being followed? What will happen? Find out on the next chapter of Family Secrets, chapter 6: The Broken Seal!**


	7. The Broken Seal

**HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! Thank you to all those who's read, review, follow, and/or favorited this story! **

**Here's another new chapter. Hope you all**

**ENJOY!**

**Declaimer: I Don't owe the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does, nor do I owe Black Haze. That right belongs to Dydyddle7.**

**If no one's read that manhwa, then I very much recommend it. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: The Broken Seal<span>**

Klaus was sitting on his bed, tying the black ribbon on his long sleeve black shirt. Once finished, he grabbed his back cloak and stood up, putting it on before pulling the hood up and then leaving quietly out the door.

* * *

><p>Irena was sitting in the common room, reading some history books when she heard the door open and turned around just in time to see a cloaked figure walked out of the room.<p>

"Klaus?" she questioned. "What he is doing…?" Irene looked down at her book standing up and following Klaus quietly out the door, book in hand.

Irene followed quietly behind Klaus all the way up to the seventh floor, left corridor. Finally, Klaus stopped at the giant wall and Irene hide herself behind one of the pillars.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was one hell of a lecture!" complained Dio. "And look at how late it is! Why, just why did I have to get caught and punished right along with you guys?! And to clean the seventh floor, left corridor too, no less~."<p>

Both Ace and Talia were standing on either side of him, both with their heads turned the other way so that they won't' have to face each other, and thus, Dio.

"For once," said Dio. "Just for ones, could you guys not fight and get me involved in the lecturing? Just for once?"

"We didn't ask you to come in-between us, Dio," said Talia. "It was your choice to try and stop us."

"Well, then what would you guys have me do, hah?" questioned Dio. "Have me stand by and watch both of you fight and make a racket? Or better yet! Destroy the **common room**?! And why did father have to hold us for three hours straight and then give us our punishment?! It's already 11! By the time we'll finish, it may as well be the "devils hour" already! If not morning! And I have a test tomorrow! Ahh, I am so stressed-. Hah? Why did you guys stop?" Dio looked between the two older redheads before looking to where they were looking. "Who's that?" Dio questioned, seeing the black-cloaked figure standing in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirements.

"No idea," said Talia, a creepy smile carling onto both hers and Ace's face.

"But whoever it is, is powerful," Ace continued.

"Oh no you don't," said Dio, holding both of them back by their arms. His grip seemed almost as strong as Drake's, and his eyes had once again turned serpent orange. "If this mysterious person is really as strong as you say, then you are not fighting him!"

Both of the older kids looked down to the hands gripping them then into Dio's serpent-like eyes. Dio's head turned when he heard a shifting sound, and he caught a glimpse of something white. "Irene?" he asked, as he and the others approached her.

Dio tabled Irene on the shoulder and she turned around, her face looking defensive before that defiance came down and she said, "Oh, it's only you guys."

"Who's that cloaked person over there?" Talia asked.

"Klaus," answered Irene, her face passive and her eyes blank.

"No wonder he smelled familiar…" whispered Dio. Irene looked at him.

"He's going in," whispered Ace. Everyone turned to look as Klaus entered through the door that appeared before him.

"That wasn't there before," whispered Irene.

"Let's go," said Ace, and they all ran to catch up and entered the door.

Ace went in first, quietly, followed by Dio, Irene, and Talia.

Bam!

Everyone looked behind them as the giant door closed, before looking towards Klaus in worried. They breathed out a sigh of relief when Klaus didn't turn around to acknowledge the sound of the closed door.

"You guys take these two pillars," said Dio to the girls, motioning to the two pillars closest to the door. "We'll take the other two." Everyone nodded and got into position just as Klaus walked up to the mirror.

Klaus sighed and took down his hood. He walked closer to the mirror, and reached out his hand just as screaming voices could be heard while pictures of darks souls appeared within it.

"No," Irene whispered. "That's a curse mirror, he can't touch that. Klaus-!" she was about to jump out when suddenly, the wind came out from nowhere and green veins appeared, holding her back.

"Shush," whispered a windy, feminine voice in her ear as a white, ghostly hand covered her mouth.

Irene could see curly, blonde locks out of the corner of her eyes, and the white flower petals falling below her feet just as the warm hand disappeared with the veins as though it was an illusion. Finally, she turned to look back at Klaus, who now had his left hand perfectly flat on the mirror's surface. Before any of the souls could grab onto him, the silver charm on his arm glowered brightly and made the ghosts flee from it's light. Klaus withdrew his hand.

"The seal is really weak," said Klaus. "No wonder he wanted me to come." Klaus then pulled out a small black dagger from within his cloak while Regulus, who seemed to always be with Klaus, jumped off from within his cloak and landed on the floor beside him.

Klaus then processed to cut his hand with the dagger. He let the red blood drop to the floor, and when it did, the blood began to form a giant circle around the mirror until finally, it formed a red magic circle.

Irene's eyes widened. "Impossible," she whispered.

Once the circle was complete, Klaus held out one of his hand, and a dark bluish-black, shadowed book appeared, floating over it. The book began to flip through pages before finally landing on one, and the pages glowed bright blue. Klaus' other hand reached, once again, into his cloak and took out his black wand. He held it out and upwards as shadows began to engulf the wand, and then, Klaus himself.

Once the shadow engulfed him whole, it began to fade away to reviel from it, a 15-year-old teen with black hair and glowing blue eyes, holding a black cross staff in his hand. Shadows were coming from both the staff, and Klaus' own body. Dio put a hand up to cover one of his glowing eyes.

Irene gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "The Black Magician," she whispered, shocked. "But that's impossible. He should be dead… or otherwise over 13 thousand years old."

"Oh," said Ace, a wide smile on his face. "This is interesting." But before either he or Talia could move, a vein held their foot in place and they had no choice but to continue watching Klaus from the shadows.

Klaus pointed his staff towards the mirror and began reading incantations off of the book. The red magic circle glowed and blue words started appearing around Klaus' form, spiraling around him as he chanted on, his eyes closed. The words were in a different language that none seems to know. The wind slowly began to shift.

Suddenly, Klaus opened his eyes and, using his staff, wrote some words in the air, and the words appeared in black.

"With my blood as proof, I re-invoke the powers put on this mirror by my ancestor," said Klaus. "And seal away here, the evil spirits that seeks unrests... SEAL!" as soon as the words left his mouth, the blue words charged the mirror, turning into blue chains as it did. The blues chains were then joined by black ones coming from the black words that now turned into a small, black colored magic circle. The wind blew inwards along with the chains as both the book and the circle glowed brightly. Dio, his hair now blue, Ace, and Talia's eyes widened as they watched the power explosion.

"The Black Chains of Hell and the Blue Chains of the Spirits," whispered Irene, her eyes wide. "Such a powerful spell. How did-… No, how come Klaus knows of such ancient, long forgotten forbidden arts? And a dark arts too, no less."

Finally, the glowing stopped just as the chains tightened around the mirror and disappeared. Klaus dropped to the floor, holding his head with the hand that once held the book in it. The book had disappeared in a dark, blue shadow poof once Klaus was no longer holding onto it.

"So that's it," whispered Dio, as he slide down to the floor, his eyes wide.

Regulus ran to Klaus and seemed to be asking it he was alright.

"I'm okay," said Klaus. "Just… a bit exhausted." He breathed out a breath as the shadows began to leave him and he reverted back to normal. Klaus then looked up towards the mirror. "It's been a while since I've done such powerful magic." He then looked down to his free hand. "My current body isn't use to it yet, since it's still the body of a child… well, at lest both the ring and charm is still in tact. Lord knows what father will do once he finds out I broke another lapis stone, or worse, the ring." He looked at the silver ring on his pointer figure. "And mother won't be very pleased with me if I broke another one of her protective charms..." Klaus' eyes suddenly narrowed and he brought his staff to block the incoming fire ball. His eyes then turned towards the one who'd casted it. "Ace," he whispered out. On the outside, he was calm, but on the inside, Klaus was thinking, _'Just my luck! He's Awakened'_.

Dio's face turned pale and scared as he looked back towards Klaus. "Oh, no," he whispered, and got up to run over to Klaus. But before he could, a blue figure passed him by and Dio wasn't able to stop the person fast enough.

Ace was standing there, holding a red flame in right his hand. Both his hair and eyes red, as a red aura came off of him.

He took a step towards Klaus and said, "You-" but was interrupted as a sword covered in teal blue water came at his head. Ace held up his hand to stop it and looked towards the intruder, annoyance plainly on his face. "Talia..." He said to the teal-blue haired woman as he flicked her off.

Talia landed on her feet and said, "Ace... I want a rematch."

"Then come," said Ace, walking towards Klaus. A smile broke out on his face. "We'll have a three way battle to settle this." And he lunged at Klaus while Talia followed.

"No~!" Dio screamed, running out of his hiding place just as Klaus jumped back, Regulus in one hand and his staff in another, to avoid the attacks. "You guys always do this! For once, _please_, can we please not fight and just talk instead?!" He was thrown backwards by both teens.

Klaus watched as the fire hit the mirror, but a barrier covered it. "Tsk," he said just as he landed. "Nows not the time, nor really the place, to be fighting with each other! It's dangerous!" _'And I'm really low on mana,'_ he thought. _'Not to mention... Weak...'_ He then looked to Regulus. "Go and stay with Irene," he ordered, and the black ferret ran off to jump up on Irene's shoulders and stay there, watching the battle.

"All the more reason," began Talia, holding up her sword again.

"It's fun!" Finished Ace, as fire emerged from his body.

Dio scumbled to get Irene, who'd came out to help him when he landed, behind a pillar so that the flames won't reach them.

"Damn," he said. "Ace is going out of control again." He then turned to Irene and grabbed her hand. "Klaus well understand, come on." He pulled her just as Klaus blocked Talia's sword with one hand and Ace's flaming fist with the other.

Dio pulled Irene towards the door, but Talia beat him to it and Dio had to stop as she crashed and made a strong dent on the doors.

"Nope," he said. "Not that way." And he turned around to find another exit, being sure to avoid the circle of fire Ace has created as a battleground circle. Talia joined back into the battle again, this time going after Ace.

"Dio!" Klaus yelled, running away from the two fighting people while Ace tried to get back to him. "Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" Dio questioned, still running to avoid Talia's acid rain water. "Turn into a dragon and destroy this room?!"

"No! Anything but that!" Klaus blocked Ace's attacks again while Talia had been sent towards the mirror. "Not the mirror!" Klaus screamed and lunged for Talia, Ace following behind.

"Damn it!" Said Dio, frustrated. "Where's the exit on this room! Surly there's more then one exit here!" And the battle raged on while Dio tried to find a way out.

"Not the Mirror!"

* * *

><p>Stella tossed and turned in bed, frowning at the black stone in her hand.<p>

_'Should I tell him?'_ She wondered, staring at the stone as if waiting for it to answer her. _'He does know a lot. And he could help me...'_ She set up, determined. "Alright, I'll tell him," she said. "And I'll get him to help me figure out what I'm supposed to do with this. Even if it means facing his wrath, I have to tell him." She then got out of bed and silently headed down to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>Albus sat up in bed, worried.<p>

_'Its been three hours already,'_ he thought and looked towards the door. _'And he still not back yet...' _He then got out of bed and walked down to the common room.

* * *

><p>"Stella?" Al questioned, approaching the door.<p>

Stella flinched, clenching the stone to her heart before turning around, a scared look on her face at having been caught. She breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing who it was. "Oh," she said. "It's only you, Al..."

Al nodded, approaching her. "What are you doing out so late at night?" Al questioned.

"I was going to see Klaus..." she answered.

"This late?" asked Al. "He's probably in bed by now... and even if that's not the case, do you even know the password to get into Ravenclaw's common room? Or even which room Klaus is in?"

Stella blushed as a picture came into her mind of what could've happened. "Oh," she said. "You're right... It was stupid of me to try and go see him now... I guess it's better if I see him tomorrow." Al nodded his head and Stella looked up at him. "And why are you out of bed, Al?"

"Oh, I was going to see how Dio was doing... He still hasn't returned to his room and it's been three hours since Professor Nott took them to his office for their... you know..." he trailed off, but Stella nodded her head anyways, looking to where he was looking. "Anyways, I'd better get going." And he started walking towards the door.

"Wait," came Stella's voice from behind as she grabbed onto his hand, stopping him. Al looked back at her. "I'm going too. It's dangerous to be out all alone." She walked up next to him. "And besides, Dio is my friend too." Al smiled back at her and they both walked through the door.

* * *

><p>"Dio, shouldn't we help Klaus?" Asked Irene, showing a bit of worry in her eyes.<p>

"No," replied Dio, his eyes still searching as he lead her around the room. "Klaus can take care of himself. Besides," he stopped to let Ace hit the wall, and naked a large dent, before running again, "you are more important. If you're injured, Klaus will have my head!"

"Why?" Asked Irene. "Why does he care for me so much?"

Dio stopped and turned towards her, a warm smile on his face. "So you've noticed?" Irene nodded her head. Dio looked towards Klaus and the others still fighting inside the flaming circle, a fond smile on his face. "That's because we all share a past with each other." He looked at Irene. "A pass that Klaus ties us too. All of us. We all share something with Klaus. Mine is a friendship and loyalty beyond comparison..." Another loud bang was heard as this time, Klaus was the one hitting the floor. "Anyways, we need to get out of here!" Dio panicked and started running again.

Irene let out a small laughed from behind him. "Really," she said. "You are such a clown, Dio." Dio smiled.

He was still running and dodging the incoming bodies and attacks as best he could while trying to find the exit and pulling Irene along.

"Damn it!" he screamed. "What the hell! It's like someone want's to keep us locked up in here!"

_"That is correct,"_ came a male voice from somewhere in the room that only Dio could hear.

"Oh great," Dio muttered, before his eyes widened as a white light appeared before him, and he and Irene ran right into it just as the figures of Al and Stella could be seen.

Everyone's eyes widened, as they screamed before they all crashed with each other, and went down together just as a pillar crumbled, it's pieces landing on them.

"Dio, Irene!" came Klaus' voice from somewhere within the flaming circle, still fighting off attacks.

"We're okay!" came Dio's voice as he got up from the crumbling pieces, the others below him.

Everyone got up and Stella was nursing her blushed head. "Bother?" she questioned, looking towards the flame and saw her brother fighting within it's circles with Ace and Talia. "Bother!" she screamed and tried to get to him, the the fire blocked her and she was forced to only look on as her brother got overwhelmed and was soon thrown outside of the ring.

Stella ran to him before Dio could stop her and she tried to get Ace and Talia off him of, but then, Ace throw her off, towards the mirror, the stone in her hand.

"Stella, no!" Klaus shouted, his lip bleeding as he held his arm out to try and reach for her, hoping for what he knew was coming to not come to pass.

Somewhere inside the room, a grandfather clock rang out, striking 12 and signaling the beginning of the witching hours.

Stella hit the barrier and it cracked, sending her towards the mirror surface and hitting it fully with her back, the hand holding the stone touching it as well. The charm on her hand made a small digging sound before breaking into millions of tiny little pieces and Stella watched, wide eyed, as both the black stone and the mirror glowed and soon, ghosts came out of it.

The dark souls laughed as they soared around the room before a black shadow formed in front of Stella, forming a skull and snake sign.

"Stella!" Klaus finally took the chance where both Ace and Talia were distracted to run over to Stella and held her in a hug while looking up at the two figures emerging from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Luna stared up towards the 7th floor, left side of the castle, a sad look in her eyes and the moonlight illuminated behind her, giving off a blue glow.<p>

"Tom," she whispered softly to the wind, a tear dropping as the flower petals flew up.

* * *

><p>"Ah," said Voldemort, as he, Bellatrix, Greyback, and many other death eaters who'd died in the war at Hogwarts stood looming over them. "Free at last." Dio and the others ran to Klaus and Stella. Voldemort looked down towards the children and smiled at Stella. "And it's all thanks to you, my dear," he said, reaching his hand out to touch Stella, but Klaus's staff blocked him.<p>

Voldemort's head turned towards Klaus, who was glaring at him. "Ah," he said. "The boy who tried to reseal us away..."

"What should we do, my Lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"Can I bit them?" asked Greyback. "Let me bit them." He advanced towards the children.

"No," came Peter's mousy voice. "Let me take that girl's body. I marked her as my vessel."

"That's a good idea," said Voldemort. "Let us take their bodies and seal their souls within the mirror, just as that boy's ancestor sealed us here years ago..." He looked down at Klaus when he said this. "This way, we can infiltrate the school as students and then take our revenge."

"Good, idea my lord," said Bellatrix. "It's been so long since I've seen my _dear_ sister... now who should I choose, the blue haired one?" Talia tightened her hold on her sword. "Or the white haired one?" Irene moved back while Dio shielded her.

"I call the blue haired boy," said Greyback. "He seems interesting..."

And they all advanced together towards the children. Klaus cussed quietly, knowing that he was too weak to stop them. His eyes then landed on Regulus and they stared at each other for a moment, seeming to be communicating with one another before Regulus broke the star and shook his head, running towards the other side of the room that was shed in darkness.

Klaus pulled Stella back, his eyes on Voldemort. Voldemort smiled as he advanced towards them, intending on making Klaus his host not only because of the powers he'd shown, but also because he has the blood of the person who sealed them there and thus, could become very beneficial to Voldemort himself.

Voldemort smiled. This boy's eyes was something interesting. He reached out for them with a smile on this face that shilled both Irene and Stella, who moved back towards Klaus.

Suddenly, a white light appeared and with it, a blonde haired boy dressed in black Slytherin rops.

"...Father?" whispered Stella.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. <strong>

**Please Review!**

**And Thanks for reading!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: We finally get to know a little more about the mysterious Headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as Klaus's own past life. Fine out what it is, or rather, who Klaus was in the next chapter, chapter 7: Dragon In The Moonlight!**


	8. Dragon In The Moonlight

**And here's the next chapter for all those waiting.**

**ENJOY!**

**Declaimer: I Don't owe the Harry Potter series, or Black Haze. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Dragon In The Moonlight<strong>

The constellation Draco is believed to look like that of an eastern dragon, and is said to be a heavenly one. However, in another world, beyond the gate, there is a star called Draco that also lights up in the northern sky of that universe. But this Draco wasn't like the constellation Draco. No, this Draco is a dark star of destruction, said to have been named after a dark god who'd once served the enemy of the Emperor, and who had killed many in his wake during the time before he even became an Eternal God and, later, the Shadow King of the Emperor himself after killing his previous master in cold blood.

* * *

><p>Stella looked up at the blonde figure and whispered out, "Father?"<p>

For reasons she didn't know, Stella felt as though this person was familiar to her. She saw the blonde turned his head back a bit and smiled before his eyes returned to the Death Eaters once again. His hand was held out and a white light appeared from it, keeping the Death Eaters away as they seemed scared of that light.

"Draco," Bellatrix hissed out and advanced towards him, but Voldemort stopped her by using his arm to block her path. Bellatrix looked up at him. "My Lord?"

"Draco," said Voldemort. "So you still intend to go against us, boy?"

From behind, Stella could see Draco's lips carved up into a smile as he held out his arm to the side, and Voldemort could see his eyes looking at the black stone still in Stella's hand.

His eyes widened before narrowing on Draco. "You won't dare," he growled out.

"Oh," said Draco, the smile still gracing his lips. "But I do." He looked back to Klaus, the smile gone for his face and instead, a serious look fell upon it. "Klaus, protect your sister." And he closed his hand into a fist.

"No!" Voldemort shouted out, reaching for the stone. But he was too late.

Klaus, whose eyes widened once he figured out what Draco was telling him, pulled Stella into his embrace, shielding her from harms way, while Stella watch the stone in her hand broke into many, tiny little pieces right before her eyes.

Not only was Klaus protecting Stella, but he also had his staff held out in front of Irene and the others, a protective shield put up around them. And he wasn't the only one with a protective shield put up as, Irene, Dio, Ace, and Talia also had their own magic shield. Each one of different colored star circle.

"You wouldn't dare," repeated Voldemort.

Draco only smiled at him before raising his hand up into the sky and the 12 shares that Stella counted scattered away in a green light. Klaus quickly took Stella away from the mirror and everyone else followed.

"You idiot, boy!" Shouted Voldemort. "Just for buying time, you're willing to go through this much?"

"This much is enough," Draco answered, his form starting to become transparent. "It insures that you all will be caught and punished for this. And it'll be a punishment far worse then that of being sealed inside this dark mirror to remember over your sins."

"And here I was looking forward to torturing your soul in front of your parents," sneered Bellatrix. "But then you go and shatter the only thing keeping your soul intact! ... Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you _suffer_! Hahahaha."

Draco smiled and held out his hand again. "The stone may be shattered," he said. "But that doesn't mean I am hopeless." More white light started to appear in his hand. "If I'm gonna disappear, then before I do, I wish to leave a present for you. Something to remember me by." And the light began to illuminate the room.

All the ghosts screamed and disappeared, unable to bare the brightness of the light. Once they disappeared, the light faded and Draco sighed. Stella was still unable to see him fully and Draco turned his back to her once more, this time facing the window that showed the moon.

"Finally," he said, his arms spread out wide was if welcoming the embrace of the moonlight. A warm smile was on his face as his form beginning to disappear. "Finally, I can get out of here. And go to where she is."

The children watched as Draco's form faded and disappeared in a silver light under the light of the moon. The mirror broke into millions of little pieces and with each piece spinning down to the floor, a picture could be seen of a blonde haired girl, her wondering face smiling and cheerful.

"I guess he is finally free from whatever was binding him here," whispered Irene.

Klaus nodded, but his eyes looked troubled and he stared at the place Draco once stood. "Let's go," he said, pulling Stella up and walking towards the door. The others followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Stella.

Klaus's eyes narrowed as he continued walking. "To see that Cheshire Cat."

* * *

><p>They say that the moon is often associated with magic, and thus, lunatics, as some beliefs that the moon can make people go crazy. Some also believe that the moon is associated with dark magic, some say light, while others say both. No one's really sure about the moon, but people can agree that the moon holds some power over a person's mind, magic, and the supernaturals. They say that the faces of the moon have meanings, though only so many faces of the moon are mentioned to have anything to do with the supernaturals. A harvest moon is a red moon that indicates blood about to be spilt. The new moon being either a bad omen, or the beginning of something new and a time of changes. A crescent moon is supposed to be for protection. And finally, the full moon, which is said to be the most powerful phase, as the moon is at it's fullness. The supernaturals are at its most powerful during this time.<p>

Timing is also said to be everything. Magic is usually seen done at night, and that is believed to be because of the moon. The reason the time from midnight on is believed to be the witching hour, the time when the supernaturals and dark magic are said to be at their most powerful, is because of the position of the moon. Some say that the witching hour startings from midnight to 3am, and the devils hour starts around 3am to 4am, the time best to summoning creatures from hell, depending on the phase of the moon.

* * *

><p>Luna stood on the surface of the reflecting river, the full moon lighting overhead. She was looking up at the moon and stars.<p>

A small smile graced her lips, her eyes teary, but happy as she whispered, "Draco."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a silver, eastern dragon emerged from the water and wrapped itself around her before turning into a blond haired boy in Slytherin black ropes, his arms wrapped around her as he hugged her from behind. Luna brought her hand up to touch his arms, a fond smile on her face.

"Our job is complete," said Draco, his eyes close. "Let us go back now, my little fairy."

Tears fell from Luna's eyes as she smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Let us go back."

And their form disappeared together in a silverlight, leaving behind only a white petal to float in the rippled waters under the moonlight. Overhead, the constellation Draco shown brightly from it's place next to the moon.

* * *

><p>Everlean looked up from chopping carrots before turning around and taking off her apron, hanging it on the rack as she walked past it and out of the room. She clumped up the stairs and opened the door to her husband's studies.<p>

"Dear," she called out into the darkness.

"Ah," came Drake's reply as he put his book down and stood up, his face serious.

He grabbed his suit and turned towards Everlean. "Grab your cloak and let's go," he ordered.

Everlean nodded and they both walked out of the room and soon, into the night.

Then, dark clouds moved in to the hind the sky as rain starts to fall.

* * *

><p>Outside the Room of Requirements, the children met with Regulus, who's once again jumped up on Klaus' shoulder as he walked by, face passive.<p>

Everyone silently followed Klaus as he led them towards the Gargoyle Corridor and stopped in front of the giant gargoyle statue outside the Headmaster's office.

"You're kidding me, right?" Klaus said before sighing. He let go of Stella's hand and looked down at Regulus. "How am I suppose to guess the password? Shouldn't you know it?! ... Oh, you went in that way?" He looked up.

"Is he talking to...?" Irene questioned.

Stella nodded her head. "Ever since we were little, Klaus and I have always been able to talk to trees and animals. Though not all of them..."

"Can you understand what they're saying?"

"No. Like I said, I don't always understand them." Irene nodded.

"Well how am I suppose to know what kind of password that guy would use?! We're not that close! ... You want me to guess? ... No, he couldn't have guessed it on the first time, he's not all that close to that guy either. You mean she was the one who guessed? Figures." Klaus turned towards the gargoyle, a look of displeasure on his face. "Okay, let's see, it is Eternal?" The gargoyle stayed silent. "Black Guard?" Irene looked at him when he said that, her eyes calculating. "...Sakura? ... Well you said something he likes! ... Oh, I see. Um... Silver bells... Ah, Bell Flower." Finally, the gargoyle moved and Klaus got everyone on it, somehow. "Figures he'd use the nickname he gave her," he whispered, Stella pressed up against him while he was pressed against the statue, Dio and Ace to his right and Irene, and Talia to his left.

Finally, the gargoyle came to a stop and the children were greeted into a darkly lit room, it's only source of light being the blue light of the moon.

"Why Hello there, children."

Everyone's head turned towards the direction of the voice, tears the fire place. They watched as the figure of a young boy around their age stood from the red armchair and turned a around, a whit cat in his arms.

"Snowbell!" Stella shouted and ran up to take Snowbell from his arms. "Sorry. I didn't know he got out..."

"That's alright, Miss Mayfold," said the boy no older than eleven. "Snowbell was only keeping me company."

"Professor Cromwell?" Irene questioned.

"Miss Collins," said Eli, a smile on his face. "So, what are you all doing up so late at night?"

"Oh, like you don't already know the answer to that Elliot," sneered Klaus, looking at him before looking towards the bucket of water sitting on the table.

"True," said Eli, also eyeing the bucket. "So then, why come here if you already knew I knew?"

"I want to know what you plan to do next," replied Klaus.

"And why bring them with you? You suspect it's not safe because of the escaped souls?"

"Yes."

Eli moved towards his desk and the children followed. "Since the seal has been broken and the stone shattered all around the school," said Eli, "the school is no longer a safe place for the students here anymore. However, because of how he'd shattered the stones and injured the Death Eaters before he left, Draco made sure that they are all weak and powerless, thus unable to break free from the barrier Luna had put up around the school to keep their souls locked inside."

"Wait," said Stella, "you mean that aunt Luna and mister Draco died to seal away the souls of the Death Eaters?"

"... Not quite," said Eli. "But they did intend to seal the spirits away though. That was a fact they'd planned to do from the very start of the war..."

"Wait," said Al. "I don't understand. I thought that those two weren't that close."

"Oh they were close," said Eli. "In fact, closer than close. Luna's mother, Pandora, was a Black, didn't you know? But she disgraced the family by marrying a looney Lovegood, and was disowned."

"So what you're saying is," said Dio, "is that Uncle Draco and Miss Luna are cousins?"

Eli nodded his head. "They were cousins, yes. Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were cousins. But Luna and Draco were more than that to each other."

"They loved each other," said Irene, her eyes wide. Eli nodded his head. "But is was a forbidden love..."

"Even so," came Severus' voice from overhead, as his painting moved. "That boy still strived for that love, despite knowing that it was impossible. He did everything to keep people from seeing Luna for who she really was; a beautiful lady with a grace, elegance, and a wit to match. And it didn't help that she also went along with it."

"So you're Severus Snape," Klaus whispered, staring up at Snape's painting.

"Yes," sneered Snape. "And what about it?"

"Nothing," said Klaus. "I was just wondering about the child Jack keeps telling me about."

Snape's eyes widened. "You know master Jack?"

Klaus didn't answer him and instead, turned his head towards Dumbledore's painting.

"Draco truly was an extraordinary student," said Dumbledore. "He was very cunning and loved to be underestimated. Able to hide his true relationship with Miss Luna as well as still maintain his appearance. He had all of us at Hogwarts fooled. He, Luna, and your fathers, Theodore and Blaise. He may as well be called the most brilliant student Hogwarts has very had. I truly wish you could've met him, Eli. I'm sure you both would've gotten along quite nicely."

Eli chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that, Uncle," he said.

"So you really are Professor Dumbledore's nephew?" Al asked.

"Oh, no," replied Dumbledore. "Eli is a child of a good friend of mine. He asked me to take care of him in his place."

"Oh," said Stella and Al, nodding their heads. So both rumors were actually true either way.

"Well, it's getting late," said Eli. "Off to bed with you all. I'll take care of everything from here." And he motioned for they to leave. "Ah, and for your punishment, you well clean the left corridor as well as the brunt room of Requirements until they are spotless, all of you." The children growned. "However, for showing great courage in the face of danger, as well as care for your friends and each other, not to mention, for what you did tonight, I reward Dio 50 points, and Klaus 70 points. For showing concern for her brother and tried to help him, I award 30 points to Stella. For showing concern for his friend and roommate, enough to dare to break the rules, I award James with 10 points. For keeping calm in the face of danger, I award Irena with 20 points. As for you two," he turned towards Talia and Ace. "For acting ruthless and out of place by attacking a fellow student, there for setting a bad example for the young, I take 50 pints for each of you."

"Well," said Dio, "there goes all our hard work." Al and Stella nodded, both with a frown on their face.

"And remember not to say anything about this to anyone until I gave you permission. You may go."

And the children exited the room. Once they were gone, the room seemed to dim as Eli's smile dropped.

"Have you informed them yet, Theo?" he asked.

Theo's form emerged from the shadows as he bowed and said, "Yes, Lord Elliot. I've already sent out the letters, and they are on their way."

Eli nodded his head at that. "And the shards?" He moved towards his red armchair.

"Safe, for now."

"Do you happen to know where their souls are?"

"That I do not."

Eli nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets here..." And Eli sat down on his chair once again, facing the fireplace.

* * *

><p>"My lord, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked Voldemort as she helped him sit down in the Chamber of Secrets.<p>

"Damn that boy," said Voldemort. "Even in death, he still won't let go."

"What should we do now, my lord?" asked Dolohov.

"We are weak right now," said Peter. "There's barely anything we can do!"

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing!" said Rodolph. "We have to get our revenge on those who've betrayed us."

"I agree,"said Voldemort. "But first, we must heal. And then," he held out his hand and opened his fist to reveal a shard of the black stone. "We find the shards and use it to get ourselves out of this place."

"My lord," said Bellatrix. "How did you...?"

"Draco boy thought he got it all covered," answered Voldemort. "But before he sent the shards off, I managed to grab hold of one while he wasn't looking. But by doing so, I've made myself exposed to the heavenly light the most. and," he looked down at his hand, "made myself the most vulnerable." His hand was had turned black from where he'd touched the stone. "But it was worth it. Nagini, come," he called.

The Death Eaters watched as the stone glowed and portal opened up as Nagini slithered out of the doors of the underworld. Everyone made way as she went over to Voldemort and stayed at his feet.

"With this this," said Voldemort, "the power of death is within my grasped. Who knew the secret to immortality was to die..." The stone glowed once again and everyone found themselves given back some of their strength. "Go find more of the shards and bring it back to me. We will use it to break free of this place and take our revenge."

The Death Eaters smiled and left in black smoke.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "How will you kill me now, when I'm already dead...?"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in cold sweet, his scare hurting.<p>

"Harry?" questioned Ginny, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort," Harry breathed out, still in pai. "He's back..."

"But that's impossible Harry. He's dead!"

"No," Harry shook his head. "No. He died at Hogwarts. James, Albus. Ah!" Ginny held him. "He's afraid of death, Ginny. Voldemort is afraid of death, and souls that are afraid of death-"

"Seek shelter at Hogwarts," whispered Ginny, her eyes wide. She then scumbled out of bed. "Quick, we have to tell the others! I'm sure they'll understand being woken up at three in the morning for this."

Harry nodded and followed her lead.

"Wait," said Ginny. "What about Lily?"

"We'll take her with us," Harry replied, his face serious. "She's not safe here all alone."

Ginny nodded and went to get Lily.

"Mommy?" Lily questioned, her eyes sleepy.

"Get up sweetie," said Ginny in a warm voice. "We have to go."

"Go where~?" whined Lily as she got up and let her mother hold her in her arms.

Ginny carried Lily out the door while Harry took some change of cloths for her, just in case they can't come back.

The family was out the door and going to the car when Harry noticed the white owl perched atop it. He stopped and Ginny also stopped. She looked at him in question before looking to where he was staring at.

Harry walked forward and took the letter from the owl. Once the letter was delivered, the owl flew away. Harry opened the letter as Ginny came to stand by him, and they both read the content of the letter.

* * *

><p>Lucius shot up in bed, his arm burning.<p>

"Lucius?" questioned Narcissa as she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"The mark," answered Lucius, a scared look in his eyes. "It's burning..." he turned his head to look at his wife and instantly, she understood and hugged him.

"It's alright," she said. "It's fine if we die. There's really nothing here for us anymore. And besides, we can meet Draco again if we do go."

Lucius nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "But I feel that we should still do something while we're still alive. For the next generation..."

Narcissa smiled up at him. "You're thinking of that boy, Klaus, aren't you?" Lucius nodded. "I too wondered what our grandchildren would be like... and when I saw them, I also hope that they could be like those two children..."

A knock came from the door and a female house-elf entered. "Master, madam," said the elf. "An urgent letter came to you from master Theo." The elf handed the letter to Lucius with shaky arms.

Lucius took the letter and dismissed the elf.

"What could Theo want that is so important, it could not wait until tomorrow morning?" questioned Narcissa.

"You forget, my dear," said Lucius, opening the letter. "Theo was also branded with the dark mark along with Draco and Blaise..."

* * *

><p>Blaise was sitting on the side of the bed, shirtless as he stared out into the rain and holding a letter in his hand.<p>

"So it's finally begun, hah," he said into the night, his eyes in wonderment before a wide smile crawled onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>

***NEXT**** CHAPTER: MAYFOLD RING: Next time, some of Klaus' past comes to light, guests at Hogwarts, and a little bit more of the family secrets revealed! **


	9. The Mayfold Ring

**This might just be my last update. I'll we very busy. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to do one every week. **

**ENJOY!**

**Declaimer: I don't owe the Harry Potter series or Black Haze. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: The Mayfold Ring<span>**

The children walked together down the grand staircase until they got to the fifth floor, where they had to part ways as the Slytherins had to go down to the dungeons while the Ravenclaw had to go to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the castle. While walking down, Irene had stated that Draco's spirit might've been put there to guard the mirror and made sure that no one came close to it in order to release the souls sealed in there. That would explain why he'd hunted the place and would not allow for the Room of Requirements to be in use. And when the seal weakened, Draco somehow got Klaus to try and renew it, and Klaus said that he was given a key by Draco and had been in contact with his spirit since the first day they came to to Hogwarts.

Irene had narrowed her eyes at his explanation, but didn't say anything about that, or the fact that Klaus had said his ancestor was the one to have sealed the spirits away instead of saying his relative did it. She thought that it seemed as though Stella was left in the dark and Klaus preferred it to be left that way, for reasons she didn't know. But she could understand why Klaus would want to keep Stella oblivious and innocent to the dark. She, herself knew how scary and lonely it can be to grow up so fast, and in a cold environment too no less.

Klaus and Irene walked back together in silence until they got to the entrance of the common room after walking up the staircase.

"What is feared, but is never feared?"

Klaus looked to Irene to see if she could answer this and she looked at him as well. Both held each other's gaze before answering, "Death." And the door opened.

Both kids walked into the command room and then turned to part ways. Irene stopped and turned towards Klaus.

"Klaus, wait," she called out to him.

Klaus stopped walking and turned towards her. "Yes?" he asked.

Irene walked up to him and stared into his eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her question. "What do you mean" he asked back. "I'm Klaus Mayfold, of course."

Irene stared into his eyes a while longer before shaking her head. "No," she said and Klaus looked taken aback by her word. "I know that your name is Klaus Mayfold, but what I want to know is, how did you know such powerful spells? How come you know so much. So many things about..."

"About that world?"

Irene stared up at him, surprised clear on her face as she took a step back. "H-how did you... how did you know? Who are you really?!" she shouted, her face worried.

Klaus stared at her for a while longer before turning sideways and chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he restored and looked up towards the dark sky outside as rain continued to pour. "Really," he said. "If you wanted to hide yourself, you could've done better than just using your real last name, Princess Irena Larissa Collins..." He turned back towards her. "Tell me, how does a princess of such a noble family with royal linage like yours, manga to get herself out of the palace in Thurant, and got accepted into Hogwarts?"

Irene took a step back as Klaus advanced on her. "H-how did you-? So you really are someone from that world too, then? Tell me, are you a descendant of the Black Magician?"

KLaus stopped. "Descendant of the Black Magician?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I guess you could say that, though that only depends on which Black Magician you are referring to. Since, as you know," he moved and their face were now next to each other, Klaus a smirk, and Irene a passive look, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions. "There are many Black Magicians in Alphia." And he moved back to let Irene have a breather. "Good night, Princess." He waved, walking away.

"Wait!" said Irene. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you really, Klaus?" Klaus stopped walking. "Are you really just plain old Leonardo Klaus Mayfold, a half-blood? Or are you Leonardo Klaus Drake, the Black Magician Rood, and son of the Grand Duke of Drake and the 12 Imperial Royal Princess Everlean L-"

Klaus turned around, his blue eyes glowing and Irene felt the air push her mouth shut. "What do you think?" he questioned, walking back towards her. Irene moved back, her eyes never leaving Klaus'. Klaus took hold of one of her hand. "Tell me, Irene. What do you think I am?"

"...I think," said Irene, "That you are the reincarnation of Klaus Drake, son of the Dark Magician Dra-"

Irene was interrupted when Klaus laughed out loud, letting go of her hand. "So you do believe in reincarnations after all," he said. "And here I thought you weren't the type to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Klaus ceased his laughter and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Nothing," he said. "I guess it's only expected that you won't want to remember, while the others did... even though..." He looked up at Irene. "You were the closest, most important person to me... Tell me Irene. You've heard Dio said it right? That all five of you in the Room of Requirements were connected to me somehow. That I was the one holding the connection and tieing you all together. Tell me," he held her by her waist and brought their body close together, staring down into her eyes while she stared up at him. "If you truly believe in past lives and reincarnations, then tell me... who were you to me?"

Irene stared into the depths of his eyes for a bit more before she blinked and began to see the images flow into her eyes, her memories awakening.

"You're my husband," Irene whispered out, her eyes wide and tears soon fell. "The first person I've ever loved and whom I love the most. And I'm the only woman you'll ever love..." Klaus smiled. "Claira!" Irene shouted once she remembered. She turned towards Klaus, her face worried as she grabbed onto the front of his cloak. "Claira! How is Claira?! Is she alright?! Klaus, is our daughter alright?!"

Klaus took her hand off his cloak slowly. "Please tell me she's alright?" Irene begged, dropping to the floor, for once letting her emotions show. "Please don't tell me that she died in that war... please... my only child..."

"Calm down," said Klaus, bending down to help her. "I promised you on your death bed that I would protect our daughter, didn't I?"

Irene looked back up at him and Klaus smiled fondly down at her. She cried into his chest as he hugged her while the rain continued to pour down outside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stella walked into the Great Hall, hearing talks of how the Ravenclaw's points went up mysteriously over night, and how Slythers actually lost points over the fighting in the common room. It seems that Klaus once again prepared keeping to himself.<p>

Stella found the others sitting together at the Ravenclaw table, huddling close to Klaus more than usual. She didn't know what happened in the Room of Requirements prior to her and Al having arrived there, but what she did know was that something happened that made Ace and Talia try to pick a fight with Klaus. Though for what reasons, Stella could only guess.

As she walked closer, Stella noticed how Irene seemed to be smiling more and seemed to be sitting in Klaus' embrace as he guided her hand in writing a report for some class or another. She could also see Rose off to the side, fuming, and had to chuckle at that. _'I won't want her as a sister-in-law anyways,'_ she thought.

As she got closer, James looked up from watching Klaus and Irene's choreography, and his face brightened once he saw her. "Stella!" he shouted. "Come sit over here!" he motioned to the seat next to him.

Stella held her head high, but sat down next to him anyways. Even though he was arrogant and Stella didn't like him much at first. But she'd felt lonely when James' face didn't show up around her and he seemed to have been ignoring her for the first three weeks. Stella didn't know why it was she craved his attention, but she did. And she got him to finally talk to her by intentionally pulling a prank on him. He was the first person Stella had ever done that too, aside for Klaus, but he doesn't really count. They finally got to talking and Stella found out that James was angry that she and Al were both placed into Slytherin, of all houses, and Stella had to laugh. She them told him that just because they were enemies, didn't mean that they couldn't be friends while she pulled him up. After that, little by little, their relationship improved and Stella would go out of her way to pull pranks on James whenever he was feeling down or whenever she needed a good laugh for him being an arse. James was the one who'd first called her his little prankster, and if anyone ever wanted to prank someone, and prank them good without getting caught, they would seek out Stella, the one whom even the Prince of Gryffindor feared.

Stella looked over to Dio, sitting on the other side of Irene, seeming to be flipping through papers like crazy. "What are you doing, Dio?" she asked.

"Cramping," Dio replied.

"He didn't take notes during class and so, didn't get to study for our charms test today," Klaus explained. "So he asked for my notes instead."

"I told him he could use mine," said Al, sitting next to the frantic Dio. "But..."

"You call that notes?!" Rose questioned, sitting across from him. "It's more like pig scribbles!" Stella guessed that she interned to take her anger out on Al. Though she was right, Al's hand writing was bad. "Klaus on the other hand," her voice turned sweeter, "is so much more elegant and beautiful."

Stella took one of the papers Klaus was writing on and looked at it. "That's true," she said. "Our parents did teach us how to write like this, since they too, have beautiful handwritings..." The more she looked at Klaus's hand writing, the more Stella thought back to the elegant handwriting that she saw on the wall of the Room of Requirements. _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought._ 'Now that I have time to think about it, I'm sure that I've seen that elegant handwriting before... But where was it...?'_

Stella was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the others staring and whisperings as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Vincent, Pansy, and Gregory walked into the Great Hall and Eli, now back in his older form, stood up as they approached the front of the room.

She didn't noticed until both James and Al shouted out,"Father?!"

That brought Stella out of her though, and she noticed for the first time, the guests in the room. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why are they here?"

"I'm guessing it's because of what happened last night," klaus answered.

"Welcome honored guests," said Eli. "Everyone, these guests well be staying with us for a while because of a certain problem that has aroused within the school. As such, the guests will be staying here to take care of the problem, so please make these them feel welcomed." He turned towards the adults. "I apologize for not having a table for you to sit. If you do not mind, please join the students in theirs. I'm sure they'd all love it very much."

The adults nodded their heads. Ron said that he didn't mind feeling like a student at Hogwarts again as he and Hermione tried to seek out Rose. Finally, all the adults found the children sitting together at the Ravenclaw table, and walked over. As they walked over, Pansy narrowed her eyes at Stella and Klaus, thinking that Stella reminded her of the Loony Lovegood, whom she used to constantly bully while Klaus looked as calm and composed as Draco did. And she was not the only one who noticed that trait, as Vincent and Gregory also noticed it as well. They were both standing beside Pansy and were whispering to each other about the two kids.

"So this is where you all were," said Ron, coming over to sit by Rose.

"Hello, daddy," said Rose. "Mommy. Why are you guys here?"

Hermione smiled. "Just for some work,dear," she answered. "Top secret work."

"Is something going on in the school that we should be worried about?" asked James, worried. "And if you guys are here, then where's Lilly? Why didn't you bring her here like Fiona?"

"Lily and Hugo war both at their grandparents," said Harry, as he and Ginny sat down behind James. "So you shouldn't worry."

"Ahh, Fio," said Dio, Fiona hanging off of him, "get off me."

"But I miss you, Ming Ming!" said Fiona.

Klaus burst out laughing while Irene let got a small chuckle. Dio turned to glare at him. "Not helping," he growled out.

"Sorry," said Klaus. "But it's just- hahaha- nice," breath, "name you gave him, Fiona." And he continued to laugh.

"How does "little bright one" fit Dio?" asked Stella, in a wondering tone just like Luna. "That is what Ming Ming means in Chinese, right brother?"

"Yeah," said Klaus, chuckling.

"How do you guys know Chinese?" asked Al.

"We were living in China for a time, and picked up some things," Klaus answered.

"It fits because Dio is a bright little blue dragon!" Fion answered. "Hey Klaus," she looked up to Klaus, "turn Dio into a dragon for me."

"No!" Dio shouted out, his eyes wide. Everyone turned to look at him and Dio, after looking around, looked at Klaus, his face low and glaring. "If you turn me into a dragon, I'm gonna breath fire in your face, best friend or not, and loyalties be damned!" Both Ace and Talia glared at him, remembering all the times Dio had breathed his blue flames on them, especially on their face. "I need to study!" And he went back to looking at the papers.

"Don't worry," Klaus assured him. "I have no intentions of doing such a thing. That one time is transfiguration is enough to have Professor White asking if we want to learn how to become animagus." Dio nodded at him.

"But Klaus~" Fiona whined.

"Sorry Fiona," said Klaus. "Maybe another time." He looked to Dio. "Are you finished with my notes yet? The others are leaving for class already."

"Ah~, no~," whined Dio. "I don't even remember any of this~! Why did I have to get a late night detention with those two~?"

Klaus took his notes back and when Lucius saw his handwriting, he was once again reminded of someone else's handwriting.

"Those notes," he spoke up. "You wrote them?"

Klaus nodded his head. "Yes," he answered.

"They're every elegant," said Narcissa, a fond smile on her face.

"Thank you," said Klaus.

"Better than my chicken scratch," whispered Al off to the side.

"Ah!" said Stella, turning towards Lucius. "Does mister Draco have elegant handwriting as well?"

"Stella," warned Klaus.

Lucius was taken aback by that questioned, a shock look on his face. "Yes," he answered. "Yes he does. But why did you want to know."

"I think it was his handwriting that I saw the other night," she said. "Though it looked similar to someone else's handwriting..."

Lucius's eyes widened, and he was about to ask her what she meant by that when Theo came up to them and said, "Speaking of nights, Professor Cromwell has requested that you kids not go to class today and instead, meet him back at his office to finish last night's discussions." James and Rose looked at them and wondered what last night's event was Theo referring to. "He has to talk with you, all of you."

"All of us?" questioned Stella. "But James and Rose wasn't there though."

"Ah, yes," said Theo, realizing his mistakes. "Well then, Mr. James and Miss Rose may leave for class, the others, please follow me." And he began to walk away, the others standing up to go with him.

"No," said James, his eyes narrowed as he thought of the prospect of something bad happening to the others last night. No wonder he'd felt a sense of dread earlier that night. "I'm coming to. Al is my brother."

"And he's my cousin," said Rose, coming to stand by him.

"Oh, now they except you back into the family," Dio whispered to Al, who shrugged, not really caring.

Theo looked towards the two's parents. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said. "It's your choice if you want them to come with us or not. You are their parents after all."

The four friends looked at each other and thought back to their times as kids attending Hogwarts. Even though they knew that it was dangerous and that they kids could get hurt, they also knew their children and knew that they, like them, would not listen to words and would snoop around, which could result in something bad happening to them while they were't looking. The four nodded their heads and gave Theo the okay, saying that the kids would have to know sooner or later anyways, and they were on their way once again.

"Professor Nott," Klaus spoke up. "What about your class?"

Theo stopped in his track and, after a moment of silence, turned towards Daphne. "I almost forgot," he said, handing some files to her. "Daphne, could you please take care of my class for me?"

"What?!" shouted Daphne from her place next to Pansy and Blaise. Theo only smiled at her and pushed the files into her arms.

"Just do it, dear," said Blaise, coming up to put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take care of the kids."

Daphne glared at him before she exited in a huff, mutter curses as she went. "They'd better be fine when I get back!" she shouted from the doorway. "And you owe me one, Theo!"

Theo smiled awkwardly before leading the others to the headmaster's office, telling them that Neville won't be able to come along because he couldn't fine someone to cover his class for him- though he did say that either Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, or Gregory could cover Herbology for him, but they'd all refused, saying that Herbology weren't their front- so he'll be filled in later.

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived and now stood in front of Eli's desk while Eli stood behind it, looking as he did back in the Great Hall. Theo went to stand on the side of the desk. Blaise stood on the other side of the desk, in the middle of Ace and Talia, Fiona in from of him, to keep both Ace and Talia from acting out.<p>

Dio stood next to Klaus, who stood right in front of Eli's desk, while Irene was on the other side of him. Al was next to Dio while Harry, Ginny, Ron, Rose, and Hermione stood behind them. The Malfoys were beside Irene and James stood next to Harry, Stella with him, while Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory were behind them.

"Have you checked the rooms?" Klaus asked the minute they came into the room.

Eli nodded. "Snowbell and Regulus are both doing a round up check right now," he answered and Klaus nodded, now knowing where Regulus had ran off to so early in the morning.

"Excuse me, Professor," said Hermione, stepping up. "But may I ask why you've call us all here and why you wish for these students to be present?"

"That's because these students were the ones who've witnessed the release of the souls of Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters who were sealed inside the Room of Requirements."

"So Voldemort really is back?" asked Harry.

Eli nodded and looked towards Lucius and Narcissa, who looked like she's about to fall had Lucius not taken hold of her, tears in her eyes. "D-Draco," she whispered, her voice a bit shaky. "T-then Draco...?" She looked towards Eli with pleading eyes. Begging him to tell her something good.

Eli could only shake his head at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "He was a brave boy, to sacrifice so much just to keep the spirits sealed away and protect these children." Narcissa broke down crying.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron questioned. "What did Malfoy do?"

"Draco Malfoy was protecting the seal on the souls of the Death Eaters," answered Dumbledore, as everyone looked up at him, a bit shocked at that.

"He was also the first to suffer from their release, his soul no longer..." Severus continued. "I'm sorry, Lucius, Cissy."

Stella went up to the old Malfoys, tears in her eyes as she kneel down to Narcissa, who;d fallen to the floor, Pansy with her. The elder looked up at her and Stella smiled. "Mister Draco saved my life," she said. "I owe him much thanks." She hugged the elder women and Narcissa cried into her arms, getting a sense of familieralities from her.

The other children came to stand in front of them as well. "We also owe him for saving our lives as well," said Irene.

"Meow," came Snowbell's voice from up above. Everyone looked up and the white cat jumping down with one of the souls of a Death Eater in his mouth.

"Snowbell!" shouted Stella, looking wide eyed at her cat. She had no idea Snowbell could do that, but guessed that it was because he was a magic cat.

Klaus went to stand in front of Snowbell as Eli took out a small, black box from his drawer and handed it to Klaus. Klaus took the box and opened it as Snowbell lets go of the soul and it went into the box. Klaus quickly closed it and handed it back to Eli.

"Well, that's one down," he said.

"That ring," Lucius spoke up, eyeing Klaus' silver ring and getting up to walk over to him. Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory's eyes widened, familiar with the ring on Klaus' finger. They had no idea how they'd missed that before now.

Klaus cursed in his head for not being careful to hide his ring. He'd forgotten to take the ring off his pointer finger from the events of last night. Lucius took hold of his hand and looked closer at the ring.

"This ring," he repeated, looking at it before looking at Klaus. "Where did you get it?"

Klaus wanted to say that Draco gave it to him, or that he found it in the Room of Requirements, but knew that Stella would counter that thought and they'd all catch him in a lie, and Klaus didn't want that. Sure he'd lie before, and lied convincingly too, but that was because he was alone, or because those with him knew to trust him, and had gone along with whatever he'd said. But Stella was different... she was like their mother, who rarely ever lied and would rather avoid telling the truth. But regarding this matter, Klaus was sure that Stella would catch his lie and call out on it.

Stella, seeing that Klaus wasn't going to answer, narrowed her eyes at him and decides to answer for him, thinking that it was the lest she could do for the parents of the boy who'd saved them. "Our father gave it to Klaus on our 11th birthday," said Stella.

"Father?!" shouted out Pansy, shocked.

Lucius turned back to look at Stella. "Really?" he questioned, his eyes calculating and Klaus cussed even more, knowing that the topic was no longer avoidable and that the truth would come to light.

Eli eyed the troubled boy and had to chuckle in his head. He patted Klaus on the shoulder, and whispered, "Come what may. Nothing stays a secret forever. Someone will find out about it someday. Besides, you and I both know that nothing is ever a coincidence in this world of ours. Perhaps he'd wanted this to happen all along." He stared upwards and Klaus eyed him for a moment before giving up and nodding his head, knowing that what Eli said was correct. "Perhaps it's finally time to let go." Eli patted Klaus one last time before moving back to stand behind his desk.

"Hey," Ron whispered to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Don't you recognize that ring, Ron?" Hermione asked. "That's Malfoy's ring!"

"What?!" Ron shouted out before taking another look at the ring on Klaus' figure.

"Hermione's right," said Harry, his eyes narrowed on the Malfoys and former Death Eaters, all of whom, except for Blaise and Theo, seemed to have a bewildered expression on their face as they stared at the ring. "Judging by their reaction, it is Malfoy's ring."

"But then, shouldn't that ring have pairioused within the enchanted flames of the Fiendfyre curse along with him?" Ron questioned.

"It might've been enchanted," Hermione said, knowing how the Malfoys and other, mostly older, wizards tend to like to enchant their stuff.

The others nodded, it made since that the Malfoys would enchant their jewelry. "But then, how did the ring end up with Klaus' father?" Ginny asked the question inside almost everyone's mind.

"Tell me more about your father," said Lucius. "Forgive this old man, I'm getting old and my eyesight isn't working so well, you see." Stella nodded. "Was he the one we saw at the book store that day in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," Stella answered. "Though father had his hair dyed black before we came to London. Otherwise his hair would be the same color as mine, blonde silver!" She smiled while Lucius's eyes widened.

"And his eyes?" he questioned.

"Gray," she answered. "Father has gray eyes and loves to wear black. He's also very pale, tall, and lean. Oh, and father also knows a bit of magic as well, even though we're half-bloods from our connection with aunt Luna. Father said that he learned some magic when he was younger, because it was a family thing. But he never said anything about being a wizard. I think he was just an ordinary magician from Italy."

"Italy?" Al questioned.

Stella nodded up at him. "Yes, Italy," she said. "That's where mother's family is from. Her maiden name was Caelum, meaning "sky" in latin. Though, unlike the rest, we rarely see the members of the Caelum family..."

Klaus watched Stella's sad face with blank eyes. He knew the true reasons behind that, but to say it would make things difficult. He had to blame it on all the Wars that kept separating their family apart, and the responsibilities that each one of them within the circle had to bare.

"You don't think that...?" Ron began to wonder, turning to Hermione.

"No," said Ginny. "That'd be impossible. The kids saw his soul!"

"But his body was never found," Hermione reasoned.

"What is your father's full name?" Severus questioned, bring their attention to him. "Do you know?"

"Of course," said Stella, standing up. "It's Drake Livius Mayfold."

"Drake Livius Mayfold," Severus repeated. "And your name is Stella Mayfold?"

"Stella?" Pansy questioned, turning to look at the girl, her head calculating.

"Doesn't that mean...?" questioned Vincent and Gregory, both eyeing each other as they stood behind Pansy and Narcissa.

Stella nodded. "Stella Aurora Mayfold," she answered.

Severus nodded. "And you're Leonardo Klaus Mayfold, correct?" Klaus nodded his head. "Then this is interesting..." Lucius's eyes widened as he repeated the names quietly to himself. "Both of you are named after the celestial heavens. If you think about it, the name Stella would mean "Star" in Latin, while Aurora is something that occurs in the sky. The northern sky, where the star Draco shines brightly."

"So that's where the the word auroras came from," whispered Gregory.

Vincent turned to him. "You didn't know that?" he asked disbelievingly.

"But why name his child after the auroras...?" Pansy questioned. "Could he be..."

Stella's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?" she asked Severus.

Severus continued, "And Leonardo could be called Leo for short. Leo being one of the Zodiac constellations, Leo the Lion." Severus eyed Klaus. "Is it a coincidence, I wonder..." He looked back at Stella.

"But why would Malfoy want to name his child Leo?" questioned Ginny. "That's like him supporting Gryffindor!"

"Maybe he's finally realized how good we are," Ron smiled proudly.

"Mother," said Klaus. "Mother was the one who'd wanted to name me Leandro. Because her family is a family of sky lions... Even though..." He trailed off, his eyes sad as he refused to meet other's gaze. Irene squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile, and Stella realized that Klaus knew all along. Though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he'd known, as it was, he knew most things that she didn't.

Severus must've realized this too, as he looked at Klaus with his eyes gazed over, before turning back to Stella and continued. "Tell me little girl," he said, and Stella turned towards him. "Did you know that the descendants of the Black family tends to name their children after the stars and constellations in the sky?" Stella seemed taken aback by this and remembered the pet sellers words and Klaus' own. Klaus seemed to have flinched a bit, and Stella noticed it. "And it's funny really. The name Drake Livius Mayfold."

"What do you mean, Severus?" questioned Narcissa getting up with Pansy's, Gregory, and Vincent's support.

"Drake could mean either a dragon, just like Draco, or a male duck. And both Lucius and Livius starts with an L. Finally, the name Mayfold. This name, when rearranged, could become Malfoy with a left over D. Is that a coincidence I wonder?"

"And who do we know that goes by the name D. Malfoy?" wondered Dumbledore, his eyes gazed over.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered out,his eyes wide with realization. "But that's impossible!" He shouted up to Severus' painting.

"Not quit," said Dumbledore, eyeing Eli.

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"Yeah!" shouted Pansy, her eyes on the old headmaster.

"I know a friend," Eli looked up at him, a small smile on his face, "who knows how to make clones." He turned back to Harry. "In other worlds, he had the ability to make multiples of himself, and be in more than one places all at once. Not only that, but he also knew how to reverse time on his own body, and make himself appear young... Thus, able to, in a certain sense, stay alive for many years, and practically gained immortality..." His gaze trailed to Eli, who chuckled.

"Are you telling me that all this time...!" said Pansy, coming to a realization.

Vincent had backed away, his face paled and tears falling from his eyes. Both Pansy and Gregory turned towards him and Gregory grabbed him to support him.

"Then that means..." said Harry, as he and everyone else came to a realization as to why Draco's body was never found, and how the kids could see his soul look just as the day he'd supposedly died.

Suddenly everyone turned their head towards the entrance of the room, where they could hear clappings as two figures emerged out of the darkness, one in black cloak while the other in white.

"Nicely done, Potter," came a male voice from the dark cloaked figure, who was clapping his hands. The figure brought his head up and the hood fell, revealing blonde locks and gray eyes hidden underneath. "I was wondering when it'd come to you."

"Malfoy/Father!" both Harry and Stella shouted out at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, surprised? I kept you all in a lot of suspense, I know. But I hope you've enjoyed it. I really love the pairing of Draco and Luna, I think they balance each other out quite nicely. <strong>

**But I did have trouble about who to pair Blaise with, Pansy or Daphne, and went with Daphne for the convenience of this story, otherwise it'd be Pansy. I had thought to use her at first and that was why I had named the daughter Fiona. And seeing the way the cousins are interacting with each other, I really do think I should've gone with her, or otherwise let this be a bit like a forbidden love story. Unless I come up with other pairs, which I will have to do...**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, and my talking. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Until next time. **

**Please REVIEW! and tell me what you think of this story. It'd be really great to hear for you guys and your opinion on the ideas of the story, and any thoughts or theories you have about what's going on, or what's going to happen next. **

***NEXT CHAPTER: FAMILY REUNION!**

**Find out what happens next. More family secrets are revealed and things explained. I don't really know what I'm going to write next, I've only planned this far, will, a bit farther, but am stock on how to go about it. I also need some ides on how to get the shards of the stone back, so if you could, please give me some ideas in review.**

**THANKS for reading!**


End file.
